Moonlighting
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network , Nintendo Wii, Aenoch by Eric Hollingsworth, or the fiction art of "Kiss" by bbmbbf -A/N: Sequel to "New Friends New Enemies"-Raven is trying so hard to get over what happened to her in Japan; but Robin won't leave her alone about it, what forces things to change? Read and find out!
1. Bats in the Bell free

**-****Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network , Nintendo Wii, or Aenoch by Eric Hollingsworth **-A/N:** This is a Raven/Robin, Raven/OC vampire fiction. There was a lot of thought of whether or not I wanted Terra to be in the fiction, I really don't not like her, it's just I didn't think it was really fitting for her to be here; there was already a lot of characters. Information was sited thanks to ( . ?term=moonlighting)

**-Chapter 1: Bats in the Bell free-**

"Moonlighting: To work a second job usually during the moonlit hours."

Night time in Jump City: the time of day where anything and almost everything happens. Its a time for quiet families to play with their loved ones before they put babies down for bed, it's a time for young boys to ask young girls if she would like to go to the movies with him and "make out" and it's mostly a time for five teens to relax at home.

"_Raven and I got married in Tokyo!"_ Why did she remember that? Raven and Robin were in deed in love, but sadly it was too soon. Having a powerful daiyokai influence plunged out of your body, it's kinda hard to start a brand new relationship. Robin insisted that he help Raven when it came to her new powers and abilities; by helping her "explore" her emotions on dealing with stress, sadness and...well "grown up" type things.

Being in the past Raven had her first glimpse of real teenage life, she got to laugh and live without the worry of being judged to reticule for being different, she was around like-minded people who understood a tragic past and the fight for a brighter future. She was able to "let loose" and enjoy her night of vulnerability, with Robin not less. She realized that he was a very special person in her life that she never wanted to let go; that he was going to stay with her, whether she liked it or not. Robin touched her in way she had only dreamt about in the whee hours, being in his warm embrace only brought her more pleasure as he brought her to the brick of climax.

All of her stress seemed to melt away because of his efforts.

On the other hand, Raven felt that she was better by herself and that he should support her at a distance, lest protect him from getting hurt during her transition. They got into fights about whose method was best; as much as he was trying to help, Robin was pushing her away. And as much as Raven was trying to blossom she was running away from happiness.

Eventually they grew apart and soon ended their "marriage"; the worst part was moving Robin's things back into his room; watching as Raven teleported everything, like she didn't even care. It was not a true marriage, neither one of them had to go to court; and there was no legal issues. They both agreed that they would pick the relationship back up when Raven felt that she was back under control of her life.

That was six months ago.

The birds had made a silent agreement to never discuss what happened; it wasn't time to yet. The two were pretty much back to normal, they still went on missions and hung out as friends; like now. In a giant letter on an island, five teens were enjoying their down time. Cyborg and their fearless leader, were enjoying their brand new Nintendo Wii game system. It was bought for them by some inner city kids, as appreciation for saving the park from a fire that got started from a rogue firecracker.

Beast boy, along with Starfire; whom was floating behind the couch since they needed the room and she couldn't see, watched as they were all standing up in front of the TV, playing this game. As Starfire watched the boys, she just happy to know that they were having fun. Being an alien and not quite knowing all that there was to know about Earth, she never stopped trying to learn.

The other female member however was not indulging herself in mindless video games, nor being a cheerleader for the rest of her team. She'd rather drone herself in a really good book, reading the mindless banter of the characters' lost love and new love found; then a battle for her affection was the turning point in the plot for Raven. That's what she did, sit in a corner and listen to her fellow teammates have fun and relax the best way they knew how; on a few occasions she would join in.

Whether it be on their movie nights or stay home with Starfire; while the boys would have their "guys night out".

She was always solitaire.

At one time or another she would even sit and suffer on their "bored" games, or go out to the dance clubs; doing the same thing there that she was doing here at home. Sit somewhere watching her friends have fun. As she glanced over to the yelling screaming crowd she noticed a sweaty Robin was walking over towards her at the dinner table, "Yeah well the next round is mine! Cyborg cheated!" He yelled back

"It's not my fault that you dodge when you should've weaved!" Cyborg cackled back, Beast Boy soon took Robin's position with the controller. He finished his limp over to the table, where Raven had just finished up her chapter,

"Hey what are you doing over here all by yourself?" he asked wiping off his brow and sitting down.

Raven glanced up; tempted to start reading again she closed her book, "I was just about to go meditate, the noise is getting on my nerves." Raven started to get up when a sweaty palm grasped her hand.

"Why do you always run off when the party's just getting started? Why do you always run away from us?" Raven looked at the tucker out titan with confusion, she didn't registered at first that Robin had his glove off holding her wrist; he looked naked.

"Since when did you use such language?" He let go of her wrist and flopped back against the chair, he hunched his shoulders in a 'I don't know' poise. Raven smiled slightly, "It'll just be for a bit, I won't be gone long..." Raven said pulling her hood over her face.

"Well in that case I'll go with you!" Robin hoped over the table and started after Raven, out the lobby door and followed her to the elevator.

"No Robin you don't have to, really five minutes tops." Trying to walk fast away from him; his steel-toed boots were gaining on her,

"What's the matter Raven? Can't stand to be around me for that long anymore?" She kept looking out the corner of her eye, mentally telling him to get away from her and go back into the front room. Robin wasn't like Cyborg or Beast Boy; when she told one of them to leave they did, hell even Starfire knew not to get Raven upset. Last time she did that it took a week for her eye brows to grow back.

Some apprentice of Batman and Slade.

They were almost to the elevator when Raven decided to try again, "Robin you don't have to follow me, I'll be fine." Getting no response Raven turned to glare at Robin, only to find that she was completely alone. She brushed it off that he took the hint; Raven pressing the up button and backed into the elevator, inside she pressed the "roof" button and the door closed.

"_I guess he got the clue…"_ Raven thought as she relaxed her body against the cool elevator wall; the last ding for the top floor rang and Raven patiently waited for the door to open, she signed in relief that she finally made it without in confrontation with anyone else. With one step out Raven soon banged into what she thought was the elevator door suddenly closed on her, but she was not so lucky.

"You should really watch where your going, someone could get hurt." Robin said offering Raven a hand to get up; Raven was too busy rubbing her butt. "Maybe if you'd stop thinking about me, you could pay more attention..." Robin chimed in as he pushed his arm inside further, using his foot to block the door.

Raven shot up and got in Robin's face, "What the hell are you doing up here, wait _how_ did you get up here before me, never mind that, what do you want?"

Robin smiled, he pressed his fingers as he answered her questions, "I was following you. I took the stairs and I wanted to talk to you, in that order!"

"I told you to 'never mind' that 'how did you get up here before me' question." Raven sighed; since when was he so interested in her meditation rituals? "Robin I told you I'm fine, following me around like a stalker is not helping. I just wanted to meditate in peace; I come up here so that I can get away from all the noise and-"

"And to get away from me and the others right?" Robin shouted in her face, "You still haven't changed, you have the same funky attitude like when we were dating!"

"I didn't say that! Stop bringing that up!" Raven didn't want to fight with Boy Wonder over something so childish. "Will you please just leave me alone?"

Robin grazed passed her and back to the elevator, "That's your problem; you always want to be alone.", he pressed the button for down, "Be careful what you wish for…" he stated before the elevator door closed.

Raven didn't know if that was a threat or a warning, she really didn't need to dwell on it though; she was finally alone. As Raven started her meditation process, Robin words slowing came into her head, _"Be careful what you wish for…"_

'_He doesn't know what he's talking about, he doesn't understand why I want to be alone; away from him. He'll never understand…'_

'_That's because you won't tell him, you won't let him in...'_

'_She's not ready to tell him that, Knowledge! Duh'_

'_Well 'duh' dumbass! She's waiting for the perfect time to take him back; Happy!'_

'_Bravery, don't be so brazen! Raven is not quite ready to settle down; she just turned 18, let her live her new life!'_

"Maybe your right, I am nowhere near the darkness anymore. Robin had always been there for me; even after the break up, he knows me the best. I was afraid that he would not accept the new me, or that he felt like I was different. I still love him and want to be with him; I was just scared that things would happen all over again."

_'Sweetie, that's really for him to decide; if he can't accept the new you then he doesn't deserve to be in your presence.'_

_'Besides, if you don't tell him he might go after Starfire again; remember she broke up with Speedy last week!'_ Raven stood to her feet,

"Well I wasn't thinking about that until now, but I guess that's a factor..."

_'Just get your ass up and tell him how you feel you big chicken!'_

"I am going to tell him; but if he rejects me, it'll just be another new emotion that I'll be feeling..." Raven was about to walk to the elevator when her hip started vibrating.

"**Raven! We got trouble over at the blood bank uptown! Do you think you could stop with your 'busy schedule' to fly over and met us there?"**

"Uh…yeah no problem." Raven gave him a sarcastic smile, she kinda deserved it. The communicator fizzed before the light blacked out, "I guess it'll have to wait..."

**-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-**

Raven finally arrived where the call came from; since she was late, she totally missed out about what was going on. When she got there Robin had just gotten done talking to Commissioner Gordon. Now this is not the Gordon we all know and love from Gotham City; this Gordon is his younger brother Larry, head on the Jump City police force.

Raven avoided Robin as she landed next to Beast Boy and Cyborg, she was going to ask what was going on until Robin walked over to her, "Where have you been?" he asked a little perturbed

"I had to finish meditating, if you must know." Raven rolled her eyes and sighed, "Anyway, what happened here?"

"Well apparently, there was a break in." Robin once again snapped at her.

Raven had to glare at Robin for making that dumbass remark, "Well duh, I know that genius, but what was taken?" She asked sarcastically.

"We're not sure, they didn't take the money from the safe or the blood in the back fridge." Cyborg interrupted before anymore feathers were ruffled.

"So who breaks into a bank and doesn't take the money?" asked Beast Boy

"A better question is who breaks into a _blood_ bank and doesn't take the blood?"

"Someone who wanted the plasma," Commissioner Gordon from behind."Our forensics confirms that the intruder took over a thousand gallons of plasma from the storage room.

"Plasmas? What's he doing here at the blood bank?" asked Beast Boy transforming into a large ape.

"Please I would also like to know what our enemy Plasmas is doing here at the banking of blood." Added Starfire

Raven just had to roll her eyes at their naiveté "Not 'Plasmas,' _'plasma'_ that's the yellow liquid component of blood, where the blood cells in whole blood would normally be suspended." Both Beast Boy and Starfire looked at Cyborg like he was naked, then back at Raven,

"Thanks Bill Nye," said Beast Boy as he walked away, Starfire followed,

"Please, why did you call Raven 'Bill'?" she asked as she walked away with Beast Boy.

Cyborg, Robin and Raven turned to the police chief, "Is there any other plasma center around here?"Cyborg asked

"Well yes, there's on Boardwalk and Park Avenue." Larry answered pointed down the street.

"Okay thanks, Titans let's roll!"

**-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E) -(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-**

The other plasma center was in the bad part of town; mostly there so homeless people could earn little money, if they weren't filled with drugs or alcohol. When the titans arrived in the back of the building, it didn't seem like the robber hadn't broken yet; no broken windows or alarms going off.

"Okay Titans let's split up and surround the perimeter." Robin ordered; they all nodded and separated, he quickly grabbed Raven by the arm forcing her to stay with him. Cyborg took the front door and the surrounding area, Beast Boy and Starfire took to the skies, circling around the main building. Raven fazed her and Robin inside to take a look, just in case.

As the birds were wandering in the dark, Robin thought to ask, "So, what really took so long, honestly?" Robin pulled a robin-light and began to search.

"What do you think I was doing?" She snapped when she took her arm back, "As I told you before _bird brain_, I was finishing my meditation. If I don't compete it then I won't fully function."

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard Raven!" He stopped yelling and stomping his feet.

Raven hushed him loudly; "Why don't you believe me?" singling him to calm down.

Robin grabbed her by the shoulders, "Because I know you...After the destruction of Trigon and that incident in Tokyo you really don't need to do that anymore, what is going on with you?" They stayed in silence for a minute before Raven's communicator rang; he slightly pushed her way so she could answer it.

"**Guys, anything inside?"** it was Cyborg, Raven heard Robin's communicator go off as well, "What?" Beast Boy was calling him.

"Not unless you count the raw awkwierd frustration, nothing yet." She answered, she walked away from Robin's conversation, "What about outside?"

"**Nah, nothing. Maybe it took all that it needed to from the other place."**

"Fat chance." Raven scoffed, she twisted her head to watch Robin strolled to her. She looked down at her hand and saw Cyborg give her a sympathetic look.

"**What about you?"**

"Could be better-"

"Well nothing's going on here tonight, whatever that thing was probably took all it needed to. Let's get back to the tower and regroup, we should get out of here." Raven was just about to close the communicator, when Cyborg stopped her.

"**Hold on I got something. There's an animal shelter, being broken into on 5th and Main."**

"Use the T-car and over there, we'll met you!" Robin ordered, then grabbed Raven to get close together; she used her powers to teleport them. "This isn't over," Robin grunted as Raven's eyes began to glow white.

"Not by a long shot." She finished, a dark bubble eclipse them and they were gone

**-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-**

The Jump City Animal Shelter was the largest in town; it held every creature imaginable, from your run-of the mill dogs and cats, to bears and monkeys, even a few ocelot or two. The titans all arrived around that same time, when they got there all they could hear was commotion of animals screeching and yelping.

"Titan's go!" shouted Beast Boy, who took this attack on his poor defenseless animal friends personally. He changed into a bull and rammed the door open; the rest of the titans followed suite. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, while Robin pulled out a few bird-a-rangs he had; Starfire aimed her star bolts, Raven was last and noticed that,

"They...all…just…stopped…" She was right, all the animals just seemed to stop all loud noises of every kind all at once, except one.

Inside was a giant room where the little cages, On the right was a desk with little cages; where smaller animals were kept. In the back was two others room, a veterinarian office and another room with cages; this is where the noise was coming from. Beast Boy was the first to hear a tiny faint sound coming form one of the corners of the room; it sounded like a chirping bird, but it was in pain. Beast Boy ran over and found that it was not a small bird, but a giant Saint Bernard.

It's eyes were closed slightly and it's body was laying motionless, barely breathing; a back leg was twitching. What Beast Boy saw next almost made him throw up, it's neck was covered in blood. It looked as if it got into a fight with a much bigger dog, but that seemed impossible seeing that this dog was rather larger then any of the other dogs here. Almost like someone had taken a big chuck, with it's teeth.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven came up behind Beast boy and saw the discarded dog, but quickly looked away. Robin noticed Raven's sicken look and shoved her into his chest; Cyborg barely caught Starfire in his arms when he came back through the door, "Oh what has happened to this poor creature?" Starfire cried as they looked at the poor animal bleeding it's life away.

"Probably the same thing that broke into the Blood Bank." Answered Robin still holding Raven. She noticed tears forming in Beast Boy's eyes, Raven stepped out of Robin's arm and put her hand on his shoulder,

"I'll do what I can." She said, Cyborg soon placed his hand on her shoulders,

"That room is the vet's office..."

Beast Boy nodded then ran back outside, "Come on! Let's go find this son of a bitch!" He shouted; he leaped over Robin then stop to sniff the air. "It's close."

"Very close…" whimpered Cyborg, pointing in the upper right corner, the other Titans stepped back. Whatever that thing was, it was shrouded in black demonic aura; it had crimson red eyes and sharp canine like teeth. It was upside down, with death in it's eyes.

"Everybody get back!" Raven ordered; she made a giant shield while making a magical disk to slide under the saint, then proceeded to carry it into the other room. Once inside Raven started to summon medical supplies from the operating office, "I've never worked on a dog before..."

When Raven's shield was down, the beast slowly crawled down the wall and then flipped over; when it reached the floor it stood tall. The monster was taller then Cyborg, it's wings were thick and broad; like it had a long black jacket on. It's screech rocked the building; it stretched out it's long and lengthy arms. All the titans covered their ears and watched in awe at it's deformed face. Its nose was pushed up to its forehead and its ears were sharp and pointy. It seemed to be scanning the titans for something, looking for the right kind of prey to strike;

It set its sites for Starfire.

_'It looks like a bat...'_ Beast Boy thought, it stared at her intently as it made a low growl; Robin was the first to notice it slowly crouching down, getting ready to strike.

"Ro-Robin...?" It rushed at Starfire, Beast Boy tackled it in his Sasquatch form. The two of them crashed into a wall of empty cages, the sound made all the animals start up again; animalistic cries, whines and howls. Beast Boy was beating whatever that was into a pulp, his fingers interlaced pounded it down in the ground, the creature wasn't moving. He turned back to witness Robin holding a startled Starfire in his arms, he soon stomped over; but he and Cyborg heard something behind. The animal was slowly raising; flailing its arms about and screaming again.

The sound was excruciating.

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin all attacked it at once, "Titans, shut that thing up!" Shooting, blasting and throwing everything they had, the beast got thrown into the wall that was currently hold Raven and her patient, it fell on its knees and then flat on it's face.

"Is it dead now?" Starfire asked lower herself to the ground.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here, before it wants to attack again." Cyborg lead the way to the whole ; where Raven and the Bernard was.

"How's he doing?" Robin asked rushing over to the two.

"_She_'s stable, but we have to get _her_ to an open hospital, _she's_ losing a lot of blood. Fast. I've done as much as I can for _her_." Said Raven petting the dog in its stomach

"Okay titans, let's go..." Robin ordered; Cyborg wrapped the dog in a near by blanket and picked her up carried her bridal style, while Beast Boy was comforting it in her own words that they meant her no harm. Starfire helped Cyborg up from the ground while Raven cleaned her hands. Robin called the police to tell them what had happened. "Yes, 5th and Main. Yea. Bring animal control, this is huge!"

"**Thanks Robin we'll be there as soon as possible!**" Robin closed her communicator, "Will you be okay?"

"Sure Robin, Im just washing my hands, I don't think bacteria is going to get me." Raven grabbed a small towel and turned to Robin, she smirked sarcastically. She noticed that mean pout of his, "I'm be a minute, Im going to see if this Saint Bernard has a file anywhere..." Robin started to protest, but was angrily silenced then ran off. Raven levitated herself back into the office, broke the lock on the file case and searched the documents.

"Raven!" She ignored her "leader" and continued her quest, soon a thick file on a "female Saint Bearnard" was recovered. Raven tucked the folder under her cloak, she heard a low growling sound from behind her. Raven turned around and saw the creature was raising again; it shook off the extra debre and glared at Raven;

Raven was ensnared in its gazed.

_'What the hell is going on? Why can't I move?_' She had to stand in silence as the beast placed his talons on Raven, its giant hands took a hold of her shoulders and bent over to smell her neck. _'What is it doing? Robin, help me!'_ Using it's head to tilt Raven's neck slightly to licked her neck, making her eyes swell up with tears. "Ro-Robin!"

"Raven!" Everything just seemed to slow down; all that was heard was silence, the beast quickly threw Raven to the side and jumped on top of Robin. It pinned down his arms and legs then sunk it's teeth in his neck.

"Robin!" Raven shouted when she got the ability to move again; she used her powers to push the creature again the opposite wall away from Robin. Stunned Raven made a magically black spear and pierced the monster in the heart, the rest of the titans soon came back in at the sound of her yelling; except for Cyborg who was still tending to the dog.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Beast Boy asked swooping in as a falcon.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped tending to her fallen friend. Raven looked over at the beast one last time and saw that it lowered its hands.

It was disintegrating.

"I don't know but we have to get him home." Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and picked Robin up and fled to the T-car.

"Oh great now what happened?" Cyborg asked exasperated.

"That thing attacked Robin one last time, before it disappeared..." Beast Boy cried

"What!?" Cyborg paced around the car, thinking; he took their leader's body and pushed him in the front.

"Friends, what are we going to do?" Starfire asked. "This creature needs to get to the hospital, but so does Robin..."

"Starfire, you and Beast Boy fly him home and Cyborg and I will take the dog to th-"

"Oh hell no! I am not having dog blood in my car!"

"Cyborg this is not the time-"

"Okay! Starfire, you and Beast Boy fly _the dog_ to the hospital and Raven and I will take _Robin_ home." No one seemed to have any objections; Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and flew off with the dog on his back while Starfire kept watch.

The team soon separated, "Robin, hang on..."

_-Chapter: Announcement-_

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIATE YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.

-(Be sure to stay on the look out for the rest of my update fiction, they're coming soon!)-


	2. Crows in the Tree

-**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network , Nintendo Wii, or Aenoch by Eric Hollingsworth **-A/N:** This is a Raven/Robin, Raven/OC vampire fiction. There was a lot of thought of whether or not I wanted Terra to be in the fiction, I really don't not like her, it's just I didn't think it was really fitting for her to be here; there was already a lot of characters.

**-Chapter 2: Crows in the tree**

It had been four hours, 32 minutes and 40 seconds since Robin got hooked up to the machines in the Titan's medical lab; that bite shut down his entire body, he was unconscious. Cyborg was doing the best he could to keep him stable, Robin's body was drained of a few pints of blood and was completely gone of plasma.

Both Raven and Cyborg were in the room where Robin was recovering, he had an IV in his arm, a heart monitor, and respiratory plugs all over his body. If Robin went down; they'd shock him back to life with two shockers. Cyborg was checking that all the machines were all hooked up properly; he looked over and saw Raven staring at Robin intensely.

"It grabbed me..." She said softly stroking Robin's free arm up and down, "It was going to bite me, Robin came in and distracted it..."

"Baby girl, don't be like that!"

"It wanted me, Cyborg!"

"No it didn't, that thing was just trying to attack once more before it died. That's all."

"It put some kind of spell on me and I couldn't move; I shouldn't helped." Raven choked up.

"Did you just hear anything I said?"

"He saved my life, Victor."

"Rae..." He walked over and placed her hand on top of hers holding Robin's, "That's what a good leader does..." Cyborg walked out the room, but he didn't go far; he went to the observation window and got out his communicator. "Beast Boy, Star, do you read me?"

"Yes Cyborg, we are here, over. How is Robin, over?" BB and Star were still at the people hospital with the dog, it was the only place that was open at this time of night. The doctor didn't plea, it was the teen titans after all.

"**She's stable, but that bastard took a lot out of her; it sucked her blood."**

"Wait, like a rabid wolf?"

"**No, like a vampire..."**

Cyborg looked back into the room and saw Raven pulled out the file she snagged from the veterinary clinic, **"Cyborg, how is Robin, over?"**

"I'm not too sure, Raven is with him now in the medical lad; all we can do now is wait and hope he doesn't go into a coma." Starfire looked away, as a small tear went down her cheek. Cyborg decided to change the subject. "So, what's going on with the dog?"

"**They are not going to keep her here for much longer, over."**

"What, why not?" Beast Boy took Starfire's communicator, **"Apparently she was abandoned somewhere, neglected by her owners; and her puppies were all sold. They were just going to put her down in the first place!"**

Cyborg signed, "I'm sorry BB, I wish there was something we could do..."

"**Yeah me too."** Beast Boy didn't even say bye before the line suddenly went dead. Cyborg sighed once more before and took one last glance at Robin, who now had Raven sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"What a sad day for us Titans…"

** -(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y)-(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y) -(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y)-**

'_Ah yes, is this our new host sir?'_

'_Yes and not just any host, a demon's daughter'_

_'I could care less about her powers, but that body is sexy. I can't wait until-'_

'_Well I care about her powers and I want them for myself!'_

'_She will be very hard to take over but I think I have found a way.'_

'_How's that?'_

_'As I looked into her mind I have found that she harbors feelings for this boy.'_

_'The street light color looking one?'_

_'Yes, we can use him to break down her barriers and take over, just as we did that man.'_

_'He was so full of angry that he was so easily overcome, once he found what enraged him.'_

'_Not to mention that he never wanted to do anything important with his life.'_

_'Well as they say 'he who is without sin, cast the first stone'.'_

"_Wh-What are you doing? Get out of my head!"_

_'Sorry sonny, you are the beginning to our future!'_

**-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O )(C)(H)-**

Raven was really distraught, she knew somewhere in the back of her head that it really wasn't her fault for what happened to Robin, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. It didn't help that she remembered how he was hounding her to talk to him.

"As the leader, your the one that's supposed to protect everyone and make sure they go out to missions and come back safely." She got up and whispered in his face, "Oh Robin, I'm sorry. If I hadn't made you upset, maybe things could've been differently..." Raven gently kissed his lips.

_'Being the product of demon rape of a magical human mother; then ending up an evil portal for the end of the world is really hard on a teenager. It had been over 8 years since that happened, but I don't think I had fully recovered from it, how could I? I still had his powers.'_

Raven tapped her chakra to his forehead, _'I'm sorry, it was my fault that we broke up. I wasn't ready for us to move so fast; I was afraid of what might've happened if we had moved forward. I regret the decision; you were there for me when we were in Japan, you protected me and I never even thanked you for it!'_

She pressed her lips to his forehead and brought herself back up, she looked down at Robin's face, she could've swore that he was smiling just a tiny bit. He looked so peaceful and happy for once, that was really rare to see on his face especially after what happened between them…

Raven pressed her hands on Robin's chest and began to heal his body; he started to glow light blue and hovered above his bed. "I would kill to trade places with you! I wonder what you're' thinking right now..." Raven lowered her arms as she let his body hover, again she gave him a small peck on his lips before turning to leave. "It still feels the same."

** -(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-**

Robin woke up with a gasp, he was strapped down and couldn't move; wires and cords covered his body like a blanket. He looked around and found out that he was in the med lab at Titan's Tower.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty," Robin tried his best to turn his head slightly and saw a small glimpse of a blue blur sitting next to his bed.

"What happened?" He asked groggily; he shook his shoulder telling Raven that it was okay to undo him, Raven got up and walked over and pressed a few buttons on his machine.

"Depends, what do you remember?" Raven walked over and took off the straps that were around Robin's arm; he sat up while Raven helped moved pillows. Robin took a deep breath and noticed that he was completely naked.

"We were in that plasma center; Beast Boy transformed and attacked that thing that was there. It died shortly after it tried bite you; then I blacked out. Is that about right?"

"That's pretty much what happened; it attacked you when you came back into the room and we've been here in the med lab ever since."

Robin uncovered his torso and looked around, "We?"

"Well I haven't left your side since you got here; well just to go to the bathroom." Raven finished while sitting down on Robin's side, and then handed him a cup.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously;

"Taste it and see."

"I never sign anything without reading the fine print."; he took a big sniff of the cup, she made him a cup of coffee.

Raven chuckled; it seemed that Robin was back to normal, "Just taste it." She insisted again; he looked over at Raven and had a sip,

"Yum this _is_ good, did you make this?"

"What can I say, I know you that well." Raven once again rose from the bed and went to open the curtains; Robin shielded his eyes as the rays hit his face.

"Um did you just hiss at me?"

"Close the curtain! Close the fucking curtains!" Raven swooshed them close and stood blankly; what the hell was his problem? Raven used her powers to clean up his mess from his drink, lest kill them from electricity shock.

Robin caught his breath, adjusting his eyes back to the natural darkness, "Sorry, it-it just surprised me that's all." Raven shook off the weirdness and glided over to her chair; removing her book she was reading. "Wh-where are the others?"

"They went out for a little bit, I think Cyborg said something about talking to the commissioner about a hot dog or something of that nature." She uncomfortably crossed her legs, this was the first time he noticed that she wasn't wearing her cloak; "So it's just you and me..."

"Just like old times huh?" Robin reached his free hand to offer it to Raven, she only smiled at him; she grabbed Robin's hand,

"Robin, I'm sorry. I am so so sorry."

"For what? Did you bite me and suck my blood?" He thought for a seconds, "Oh that's kinda kinky!"

"No, but I was the one who didn't react fast enough to save you. I don't know what it was but, it did something to me so that I couldn't move; I was helpless. The way it looked at me was-wait how did you know it sucked your blood?"

"Well how else do you explain my IV, these pads and heart rate machine, I also recognized these bottles from the cold storage, plasma bottles and blood packets. What else could it be? Speaking of that..." Robin started taking off the pads on his chest, Raven lifted an eyebrow as she watched him slowly peeled them off.

"Robin!" She shouted dropping his hand on the bed.

"What?" Robin jumped up and got a gauze to wrap up his arm. "Robin, are you sure you're okay?" She watched in amazement on how well he took care of his wound he inflicted upon himself.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Robin said finishing tying his wrap together; Raven looked at him very hurt, she grabbed his shoulders,

"I was so worried when you got hurt!" She grabbed his naked body; embracing him, "I was so afraid that he hit you with something dangerous! I'm so sorry, he wanted me!"

Robin blushed so red; her breast were pressed against his bare chest and his body was liking the connection, he pulled her on top of his blanket. "Raven don't talk like that, we're a team and we watch out for each other;" Robin found himself with his head between her breasts and her labia crushing his member; he tighten his grip on her petite waist.

"Just like we all did for you when that thing happened..." Robin pushed Raven away to look at her face,

"Robin I-" She gasped when he grabbed her cheek with his burning right hand,

"Shhh..." Robin pucker his lips and brought Raven close to him.

"Friends, we are home!"

It was Starfire.

Her, Beast Boy and Cyborg were returning home from their trip to downtown Jump; Raven looked back at Robin then quickly crawled herself off his lap and back in her chair. Starfire burst through the door of the med lab, "Robin! You are awake! I was so afraid that you would be a fruit forever!"

"I think you mean 'a vegetable', Starfire." Cyborg announced as he stepped through the door.

"Yeah Star, it's only been like a day." Beast Boy fly in as a hummingbird and pounced on Cyborg's back, "Dude; what are you doing awake anyway? Shouldn't you like anemic or something?

"Yes, for one to have such a large amount of bodily fluids, you should be up at all."

"Yeah thanks." He snorted statistically, he watched as Cyborg went to the computers; Robin was just fine.

"Stats say he's fine, everything is...fine."

"Yeah I feel great, like I can take on the world!" Robin thought about jumping out of the bed, then once again remember that he was still naked.

"Wonderful! As celebration of your recovery I shall make a wonderful Tamaranian feast!" Starfire floated off of Robin's bed and dashed out the door,

"No Star! We said no alien food!" Beast Boy transformed into a dragonfly and proceeded after her.

"I better go too, I only have so long before the kitchen won't be available." Raven stood up and retrieved her cloak, she used grabbing her book as an excuse to look at Robin one last time. He waved to her and then she was gone.

"Oh my glob, knock it off!" Robin's face was met with some street clothes, a top and some jeans. "Get dressed you pervert!"

"What are you talking about?" Robin peeled the clothes from his face and snapped them outwards,

"Oh give me a break! That googly eye, lovey dovey shit you just did with Raven was just nasty!"

"Oh that, well you don't have to worry about that happening anytime soon." Robin flipped on his old "Batman Rocks" t-shirt then started at his pants.

"Oh really and how can you be sure of that, sir?" Cyborg poked Robin in the back of the head then sat down, taking Raven's chair.

Robin took his chance to get out the bed and put one leg in front of the other, "I think the spark is gone, Cy. She was here in my room the whole time watching over me, all I wanted to was kiss her and I saw it in her eyes that she wanted to, but we didn't.

"Wait was that when we came home? I thought there was some major tension in the air."

"Yeah, but nothing happened..." Robin stood up to zip up his pants, he sat back on the bed, "I lost her didn't I?" A large heavy hand slumped on his left shoulder,

"Raven blames herself for what happened to you..." His friend nod his head, understanding where he was going. "She still has feelings for you." Cyborg pushed him down and turned to leave.

"I don't think so Vic, I think she's gone to me." Robin rolled over on his back while laying his head on his arms.

"Don't give up man, remember: you can say sorry a million times, say I love you as many times as you want and say whatever you want; whenever you want. But if your not gonna prove the things you're saying is true, then don't say anything at all. Because if you can't show it, then your words don't mean a damn thing."

** -(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y)-(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y) -(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y)-**

Raven didn't know what annoyed her more, how stupid she acted when Robin grabbed her, or how she tried to be sexy leaving his room. The only thing that would cure her embarrassment was tea-no Robin's hot chocolate, it was his fault anyway!

_'That's right Raven travel down 'denial' that will surely help you move forwards.'_

_'A few more encounters like that and she'll be really forward, then up and down!'_

_'Did you see me, I almost grabbed him and hog tied his as!'_

Raven shook away her voices, they had a point; why did she hesitate from kissing Robin? She knew she wanted to and he was pushing towards her; maybe the spark is gone...? When she arrived at the common room door; she was greeted by two big smiling faces, one orange and one green.

"Hello Friend Raven! You're looking hot today!" At first Raven was confused, but then got suspicious. "Um hi?" She scurried to the cabinets and retrieved her favorite mug, her head turned to the watchful eyes of her companions, "Is there something on my face?"

"Of course not Raven!" Beast Boy started, "And what a beautiful face you have!" Raven quickly placed a microwavable cup in the microwave and scanned her teammates,

_'They both are sweating profusely and they look like they're handing something...'_ The ding of the timer brought her out of her investigation, she looked them over one last time before she attended to her drink. She levitated it and began for the door.

"Have a great day sexy! Indeed best wishes friend!" Raven stood at the door until she heard it hiss open,

"Oh hey." It was Robin, or some spiky-haired nuisance she didn't quite know at this point. "Look do you have a minute I wanted to talk about earlier...and yesterday..."

"Robin, or Dick whoever you are right now; don't worry about it." She glided past him, being careful not to 'spill' her drink on him.

"Wait! Are you sure?" Robin grasped her shoulder and stepped forward.

Raven spun around one more time; "Yes I'm fine, your fine; surprisingly." she picked up his hand, "We're fine." She let go of his hand, but he did not.

"No were not Raven, and you know it." He squeezed her hand again, "I should've kissed you when I had the chance, I wanted to so bad!" Robin pulled her from behind crashing her into his chest, he forced his arms around her front and held on. _'I miss you Raven, I still love you and I wants us back together again; and once we are I'm never letting you go again!'_ he finished by sniffing her hair.

Raven slumped in his embrace and lowered his hand; then she gently phased herself away from him. When Robin suddenly felt empty inside he dropped his arms down, he looked up to see Raven finally taking a drink. "Okay Robin you win we'll talk, later; but I hope you realize what your doing. This conversation can affect the while team again..."

"Oh good, Tweedledee and Tweedledum told you about the dog!" Both the bird turned their head further down the hallway towards a walking Cyborg, he had papers in his hands. "I didn't think they would."

"Dog?" Raven asked. "What dog?"

"Starfire! Beast Boy! What's this I hear about a dog?"

Raven once again started for her room, only to be stopped again; "Hey Rae do you have a minute? I wanted you to look at something." She took again sip from her cup and glared at her friend, "Yeah yeah, 'scary eyes' blah blah blah. This is serious!" She took one large step over to him and snatch the papers out of his hand, "Paper cut..."

"What am I looking at?" She scanned the papers up and down to see if there was anything miss. "All they say is that Robin is fine," She handed him back the papers and journeyed to her room again,

"Don't you find that odd that the fact that he is fine after only _one_ day?"

"Robin trained with Batman, he probably has excellent stamina."

"Rae...that thing we fought drained his body, and put nothing in its place; he should be dead by normal human standards." She stopped again,

"I-I did use my powers to-"

"You only sped up his natural immunity, you didn't put those fluids back;" He came from behind and pointed to that section of the report. "Those bags in the lab weren't even empty."

That made her skin crawl.

"Th-that's impossible!" Raven just star blankly at the dark abyss of the hallway; "Cyborg, that doesn't make sense," She walked back to the door to the living room, when the door whooshed open; Robin was being treated like a king. It was probably Starfire and Beast Boy final plea for them to keep the rescued dog.

"I don't know what happened, but we should keep a close one on him." Raven stared at Cyborg as he walked off to join Robin with his fit for a king breakfast, a happy Robin waved to her; and she nervously waved back.

"What is going on?"

** -(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-( R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-**

Now that Robin was out of the hospital wing, he was feeling tip top. Cyborg was right, he couldn't give up on Raven he was to be with and was going ti fight the the one he love, just go for broke! "Never give up!" He triumphing remark and cut short by his rumbling stomach, "After Breakfast!"

"Robin! Hold up!" He stopped just in time to not knock Robin down, "Hey man something weird is going with your test results.

"Come on Cy, I just got sprung, can't it wait?" Robin lifted his hands above his head to stretch to yawn.

"No man it can't!, look I'm glad your up and about or whatever, but I think we should do some test on you. I think it's too early for you to be walking around all fine and dandy."

"Don't worry about it Cyborg, I feel great!" He again started to head for the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be alive!" That made him stop, "That damn thing sucked you dry and for a normal person they wouldn't have survived, but here you are the very next day walking about like nothing happened.

Robin gave up

He twisted his head to the right,"Okay Cy, I'll go back to the lab and you can test me all you want..._after_ breakfast." Robin waved and stepped in front of the door until he heard it hiss open, "Oh hey." It was Raven, and she looked annoyed already. She slightly bounced, "Look do you have a minute I wanted to talk about earlier...and yesterday..."

"Robin, or Dick whoever you are right now; don't worry about it." She glided past him, being careful not to 'spill' her drink on him.

"Wait! Are you sure?" Robin grasped her shoulder and stepped forward.

Raven spun around one more time; "Yes I'm fine, your fine; surprisingly." she picked up his hand off her arm, "We're fine." She let go of his hand, but he did not.

"No were not Raven, and you know it." He squeezed her hand again, "I should've kissed you when I had the chance, I wanted to so bad!" Robin pulled her from behind crashing her into his chest, he forced his arms around her front and held on. _'I miss you Raven, I still love you and I wants us back together again; and once we are I'm never letting you go again!'_ he finished by sniffing her hair.

Raven slumped in his embrace and lowered his head; then she gently phased herself away from him. When Robin suddenly felt empty inside he dropped his arms down, he looked up to see Raven finally taking a drink. "Okay Robin you win we'll talk, later; but I hope you realize what your doing. This conversation can affect the while team again..."

"Oh good, Tweedledee and Tweedledum told you about the dog!" Both the bird turned their head further down the hallway towards a walking Cyborg, papers in his hands. "I didn't think they would."

"Dog?" Robin asked. "What dog?"

"Starfire! Beast Boy! What's this I hear about a dog?" He stormed in the living room.

** -(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E) -(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-**

It was around noon in the Titan's common room, time for everyone to do their chores. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing a video game, fighting over who was going to clean the kitchen. Starfire was brushing "Doggie's" hair, that's what they had decided to name her; seeing as Robin could never say no to two set of big anime eyes tearing up at the slightest sign of rejection. Silky wasn't awake from his nap yet; Raven and Robin however, "Okay knight to rook 12." proclaimed Raven.

"Pond to castle four" They were playing chess, the hardest and probably misunderstood game ever made and Robin, back in his loud uniform, was kicking Raven ass! The two of them were sitting at the table for most of the day after Raven came back down later after meditating; the birds found company in each other then soon engaged in light conversation shortly before their Chess match.

"Give it up Raven, I played Chess with Alfred and Bruce, there's no way you can beat me." Raven bent her body over the table so she could counter act her next move, then she sat back up. Raven fixed her legs so that one was underneath the other, then started moving around a lot. "Raven what are you doing? Buying time?" Robin asked

"No, I'm trying, to find, a comfortable spot to distract you. There!" she was in the worst spot imaginable, slouched in the booth seat, arm stretched in front Raven soon leaned over and made her move.

"Checkmate." Robin couldn't believe it, how she had won was beyond him; of course that didn't bother him as much the way Raven was sitting did.

'_Why is Raven acting like that? She never bends...that...way...'_ Robin found himself remembering how Raven use to bend and flex when they were together, she found that yoga was also good for meditation and other...things...

"What?" Raven asked fixing back up the Chess pieces to start over. Robin was going to respond, but the trouble alert went off; whatever game that Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing went off and a map of the city was put in its place.

"What's the trouble?" Robin asked dashing to the screen.

"Slade..."


	3. Oscillating Instrument

-**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network , Nintendo Wii, Aenoch by Eric Hollingsworth, or the fiction art of "Kiss" by bbmbbf **-A/N:** This is a Raven/Robin, Raven/OC vampire fiction. There was a lot of thought of whether or not I wanted Terra to be in the fiction, I really don't not like her, it's just I didn't think it was really fitting for her to be here; there was already a lot of characters. Information was sited thanks to ( wiki/Arella)

**-A/N: ****A special thanks** to my friend **David O'Loughlin** for helping me with this chapter name

* * *

**-Chapter 3: ****The fecal Matter has Struck the Oscillating Instrument**

"Titans go!" Robin rushed to the door only to be stopped by a dark black shield; he turned in rage, "Raven what the hell are-"

"Robin you _just_ got out of the hospital, what the _hell _do you think _you're_ doing?"

"Yes Robin, we do not think it is wise for you to go out on a mission."

"Man we got this, just chill out here for awhile."

"Guys come on! We don't have time for this!" He started pounding on the barrier in a fit, that one lasted until a sharp shocking pain halted his efforts. Robin's vision became blurred as he saw a green blur hovering over him,

"Sorry dude, it's just too risky..."

**-(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y)-(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y) -(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y)-**

* * *

The rest of the titans arrived at Slade's old hideout at the docks, the computer had detected activities at the abandoned warehouse. Each one took a different position; Starfire took to the skies, while Cyborg stayed outside the main entrance keeping watch. Beast Boy sharked through the water and Raven phased herself inside,

"I don't see or sense anything, nothing is in here." She walked about listening for any kind of movement; or sign of danger, she used her magic to coax the inside with more darkness. If there was anything in here she would bring it out.

Still nothing.

"**Rea, anything inside?"** Raven made a quick spin as she finished for scan, "No, nothing. Wait," Raven followed her powers to the corner of the room, when she arrived she found a small brown box.

"Friend, what have you found?" Starfire floated in from a whole in the ceiling, she landed next to Raven; a large splash started them as Beast Boy breached from the harbor. He ran over, just in time to meet up with Cyborg. Raven soon found herself claustrophobic, she hurried to examined the present.

"Oh, be careful Raven!" Starfire cried. "Yeah Raven, don't blow us up!" Beast Boy shouted. She gave him a death glare, when she turned back she covered it with her magic and floated it away. Raven kept a protection until it started to open up. A bright light flashed the titans and a voice started to speak.

"Hello titans, it's been awhile." It was Slade, he seemed to be floating in the air with his hands behind his back. "I bet you're wondering why you're here..."

"Yeah somebody's stupid ass came back to get his stupid ass kicked!" Beast Boy shouted, he turned into a gorilla and charged at the hologram. Cyborg and the girls made faces when BB hit the near by pile of boxes, he shook it off with confusion.

"Surely you did not think I would actually be here when you don't have Robin do you? That was the whole point in making that call."

"How did you know Robin was not with us?" Starfire yelled, eyes glowing.

"It doesn't matter, we have to get back to the tower!" Raven engulfed all of her friends and started to bolt home.

**-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-**

* * *

Robin was pacing the common room back and forth; what was taking them so long, it was just a random call about an abandoned ware house that was one of Slade's hideouts. They were fine right? Robin soon ran over the the computer to call Raven, just to make sure she was okay, "Robin to Raven are you there? Over." Static.

He tried to reach Cyborg, nothing. Starfire? Nope. Beast Boy! Dead. "So was it true? Was there a greater foe more powerful then me, able to take you down?" Robin pounced the behind him only to be caught by Slade's hand, he was knocked into the front window; the glass was breaking. "Was it better then me?" Slade twisted Robin's body around on the other side of the first crack he made, planting Robin's face into the broken glass.

Robin was stunned, the smack down zoned him out for a minute; Slade twisted hands behind him and handcuff them together. When he was coming to, Robin felt warm sensation in between his legs; it was surrounding his athletic cup. _'What the fu-!'_

"Robin, this belongs to me..."

Slade was stroking Robin's crouch.

Robin was gyrating for freedom, but this heavy pervert and mental cuffs was preventing him from doing that. "Yes Robin struggle, I love it when you fight against me!" It was true; the stroking was speeding up, and something was in his back.

"Get it off me mother fucker! Let me go!" Robin growled loudly as he attempted to release himself from the restraints, Slade only pushed his head more into the glass.

"Yes, resist me!" Another howl from his capture, the mental from the chains hit Slade in the mask when he saw that Robin had some how broke the rings. A swift kick in the stomach sent Slade flying into the table where they all eat. When he recovered he saw a steamy-eyed Robin stomping over to him.

"Robin!" Raven and her team came blasting through the door, Slade looked at them then back at Robin, he was met with a hard punch in the face; then soon another. Fury attacks of punches covered Slade like a umbrella, he landed on the ground and was sinking into the floor; his chest was getting penetrated. "Robin, stop it!" Raven screamed again. He didn't, with one last throw Robin feel through a whole in Slade's chest. Everyone gasped when Robin brought his hand out, only to be holding a small voice box.

"Hello titans, it's been awhile. -I would actually be here when. Yes, resist me!" Raven dropped to her knees as a relief that Robin's didn't kill the real Slade; he crushed the mechanics in his hand, then looked up at his team. "Dude! Robin what happened?" He fell on all four and started to crawl towards them, "Ro-Robin?" Starfire floated behind Cyborg and was soon joined by Beast Boy, Raven stayed where she was.

Robin's mask was flooding out a chilling demonic aura that made Raven cringe, he got closer to them his growls turned in to snarls; and his face was changing. His jaw was growing bigger with every step and his body was morphing before their eyes; sharp black hair was forming on his back, ripping his clothes to pieces.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, a loud hum from Cyborg made them all turn.

"Cyborg don't!" Raven started, "Dude! That's still Robin!" Beast Boy jumped on his arm and pulled him backwards.

"He's turning into one of those things, what are we suppose to-!" A dark form suddenly pounded through the ceiling, it hit the ground with a thunderous wave; then it stood tall. "Another one?!" This creature was wearing a long black leather jacket with a hood covering his face; red eyes showing through the darkness, in his right hand was a long staff.

_'It can't be-!'_ Robin's transformation was complete; he was full grown and drooling, claws out and ready to pounce. The hooded man twisted his head around at the dangerous young man and snapped out a staff from its sheath, from the edge sprung out a thick giant hook; "Don't kill him!" Raven shouted. It turned then retracted it's blade.

The figure turned its head back back at her, nodded then charged at Robin; he too then followed suite. The beast used the shaft of his weapon to pin Robin into the computers, he flapped his coat backwards and retrieve a small silver tube; the titans didn't get to see the rest. This demon bit down on the edge and pulled out another smaller tube; it was a syringe.

"What are you doing?" It didn't answer, it used its powerful hand to plunge the needle into Robin's furry neck; he howled to the heavens as the liquid surged into his body. Robin started to flail back and forth; with this visitor holding strong. "Robin!"

This man slowly bent over as Robin was changing back to normal, they only assumed because the snarks and growling was stopping, he rose once only to have a smaller normal Robin back in his arms, He walked towards the titans who all hid behind Cyborg, Raven soon stood in front; putting up a protected guard. "Get away from us!"

"What would you have had me do, he was attacking you. Should I have waited until you were all dead?" They sat for a moment of silence, Raven lowered her shield letting Starfire fly ahead to retrieve Robin from this giant's arms, then headed for the medical lab, "Robin" was whispered as she cautiously glided out, with Beast Boy not far behind.

Raven and Cyborg watched as this thing in front of them, picking up his sheath and putting his scythe back inside. "Please let down your barrier, I mean you no harm." Raven was trying her best to read his mind, but she wasn't getting anything. Good or bad; she let it down.

"Rea?" She waved her hand at him to let Cyborg know that he was okay, for now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sternly, this man knelt down in front of her and quickly grabbed her right hand, with his right he squeezed it gently then raised it to his lips. That stunt earned him a sonic cannon to his face, he gave her an uncomfortably long kiss and gave it back to her.

"Long time, no see Raven..."

"R-Rea? She wasn't paying attention; his hand was the same color as hers, "D-Do you know him?" Raven shook head as she the man rose before; he was taller then earlier,

"Of course she wouldn't, she was just a child when I was around." He reached for his hood and pulled it down,

"Aenoch!"

**-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O )(C)(H)-**

* * *

"I don't know! Cyborg would always come over here, press a few buttons and the things just starts working!" BB and Starfire were all in a tizzy as they tried to get any status on Robin's new condition but they could get the machine to work.

"I believe it was this button over here..." Starfire place Robin on the bed, and soared to the desktop. The bed started to gear and shift as Robin's body weight was measured; flashing lights and stats sudden appeared on the computer screen, Robin was also coming back.

"Wh-where am I?" Starfire hovered over Robin, her hands were clung together;

"Robin, are you well? You are in the medical laboratory at titans tower."

"Erg thanks Starfire...

"Dude what happened to you?"

Robin got up and started rubbing her head, "You tell me. What did I do this time?"

"We care not certain." Starfire floated herself into "Raven's seat", and touched his shoulders. "Slade was after you, we-we did not get in here in time..."

"Yeah I never seen Rae move so fast!" Robin peered at Beast Boy and snickered to himself,

"She did huh?" He shook his head and smirked, _'I knew it...'_

"You completely destroyed that Slade robot and began to come after us!" Starfire cried. "You were changing into that wolf thing from the vet and then this huge man beast thing came crashing in from the ceiling, and stabbed you in the neck with something then you turned back to normal!"

Beast Boy's hand puppets made the whole scene so graphic, "Hey man, you okay?" the three titans all turned to the door and saw a sadness face on Cyborg's express.

"Yeah just a bit disoriented, that's all."

"That's great, but Star, BB you guys think you could let me talk to Robin for a minute?" They looked at each other; then back at Cyborg and began to leave the room. Robin leaned over to the side to look pass him, "Wh-where's Raven?"

"Um that's what I need to talk to you about man, she's...um...busy?" he was rubbing the back of his head, closing the door behind Beast Boy.

"What is she doing at a time like this?"

**-(C)(Y)(B)(O)(R)(G)-(C)(Y)(B)(O)(R)(G)-(C)(Y)(B)(O )(R)(G)-**

* * *

Since Cyborg left the two Azarathians looking at each other in stunned silence, Raven was too confused to speak, and her friend was only admiring her.."What are you doing here, I-I thought you were dead."

"No such luck I'm afraid..." He walked over to the broken dinner table, "I would have thought you were happy to see me..." A dark black blur of magic surrounded the area and suddenly became fixed.

"I never said I wasn't, I guess I'm just surprised. Like I say, I thought you were-"

"Dead. Yes, we covered that." When the table was fix Aenoch took off his leather jacket, then held out his hand for Raven to grab. "Shall we talk?" She had forgotten how his voice sounded, at course at such young age it didn't have too much of a British tone as it does now.

Raven took a minute to look him over, he had the same ashram charkra on his temple as hers and dark brown hair tied in a tight ponytail; his face was young with a strong jaw. "I'm not too sure..." Under his coat was a tight dark blue long sleeved shirt, his pants were black jeans attached with buckle covered boots.

Raven stretch her hand and grasped her companion, he wrapped his fingers around her tiny palm in his giant one; then gently tugged on her arm to pull her close, "I have missed you, dearly." She slammed into his chest and was close to his face.

_'No this couldn't be the same boy that I-'_ Raven was interrupted by a whoosh of the door and a shouting Robin.

"Raven, what are you-!" Raven pushed herself out of his arms and fixed her leotard, she flipped her hair back and cleared her throat. "Really Raven, do you honestly think that was going to work?"

"Who is this guy?" Raven sighed and looked at her friends, "His name is Aenoch, he is from the realm of Azarath and also my f-fiance..."

He came up from behind her and place a heavy hand on her shoulder, "Greeting. I apologize if my entrance was more then flattering.

**-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-**

* * *

"Aenoch!" Raven exclaimed, Cyborg lowered his cannon, she did know this thing, but how? He knew her from a long time ago, maybe he was her brother? A cousin?

"I can't believe it's you!" Raven just stood in her place, not blinking hardly breathing,

"Raven, are you okay?" She slowly bowed her head in responds to Cyborg, she told him that she was going to be fine. "Okay well I'm going to check up on Robin. Shout if you need anything!" Cyborg backed away until the door shushed open, _"What are you doing here?"_

Cyborg galloped down the hallway to the elevators then, once upstairs, dashed to the lab, when he got close to the door he decreased his speed. As Cyborg reached the door, he took a deep breath and cracked the door open. "Hey man, you okay?" the three titans all turned to the door and saw a sadness face on Cyborg's express.

"Yeah just a bit disoriented, that's all."

"That's great, but Star, BB you guys think you could let me talk to Robin for a minute?" They looked at each other; then back at Cyborg and began to leave the room. Robin leaned over to the side to look pass him, "Wh-where's Raven?"

"Um that's what I need to talk to you about man, she's um busy?" he was rubbing the back of his head, closing the door behind Beast Boy.

"What is she doing at a time like this?"

Cyborg was rubbing the back of his head again, "Sh-She's talking to that guy that showed up..."

"What?" Robin yanked himself off the bed and ripped off his remaining costume; damn-near naked Robin ran to the closet and got more extra clothes. He threw on that damn dirty red t-shirt and thoes same funky jeans then torpedoed to the door. Cyborg's body stopped him from continuing.

"Man, what are you doing? You can't just stampede down there like that! You don't know what's going on? Chill!"

"Well what's his deal, why is he here?"

"I don't know, Raven's talking to him right now..."

"What? Cyborg ,that monster attacked me! We have to go-"

"No man, he didn't he saved you!" Robin threw his arms up and started stomping in a circle, "Look, he... looks just like her." He stopped,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he looks like Raven, the gray skin, the pouty disposition, that jewel of her forehead! They might be related..."

"But what if they're not, what if he's her mate and he's come to take her away from me!"

"Oh whatever! Raven ain't going nowhere, its not like she's going to elope with the guy. She didn't like it when she did it with you!" Robin's anger disappeared at Cyborg's harsh words, he slumped back over to his bed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Cyborg heard gasp from the other side of door, he walked over to the door revealing a peeping-tom Beast Boy and an ease-dropping Starfire,

"Greeting Friends," Starfire smiled.

"Let's just go downstairs and see what's this guy all about okay? Robin?" Cyborg turned and noticed that the boy wonder slipped past them and was heading towards the kitchen.

"Robin dude wait!" They all charged ahead to try and catch him. Cyborg and the other reached the elevator in time to miss it and ended up taking the emergency stairs. They made it just in time to witnessed Robin setting off a bird-a-rang at the kitchen door's lock forcing it open,

"Raven, what are you-!" Raven pushed herself out of his arms and fixed her leotard, she flipped her hair back and cleared her throat. "Really Raven, do you honestly think that was going to work?" Behind him was an out of breath Cyborg and Beast Boy and a confused Starfire.

"Who is this guy?" Raven sighed and looked at her friends, "His name is Aenoch, he is from the realm of Azarath, like me and also my f-fiance..."

He came up from behind her and place a heavy hand on her shoulder, "Greeting. I apologize if my entrance was more then flattering.

" 'She ain't going nowhere' huh?"

**-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-( R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-**

* * *

_'He's back master, where did he come from?'_

_'So he survived the final test did he?'_

_'He's going to mess our plans sir!'_

_'Doubtful...this boy has also passed his first, now all we have to do is sit and wait...'_

**-(P)(A)(I)(N)-(A)(N)(D)-(P)(A)(N)(I)(C)-(P)(A)(I)( N)-(A)(N)(D)-(P)(A)(N)(I)(C)-**

* * *

Raven was finally alone, on the roof, meditating and having a smoke; she needed this and to recover from all this stuff that was going on,

"_What do you mean, 'your fiance'?" Robin asked clutching his naked fists, Cyborg stopped him from moving towards the two._

"_It's a long story, and it's kinda late..." Raven looked away from Robin's hurtful eyes, she rubbed her arm up and down._

"_It's only midnight 30 we have all night!" Robin force Cy's hand off him and stormed over to the newly fixed table and took a seat. "Come on Rea, let's here this story!" He looked back at his team members and hinted that he wanted them all to gather around. Beast Boy sat on the other side of the table where Robin, Starfire floated and placed herself on the counter top, while Cyborg grabbed a stool next to her._

_Raven glided to the middle of the room so that her voice could reach all of her friends, she glance at Aenoch one last time before starting the story; "Well you all know of my father Trigon; he was horrible interdenominational demon that rampaged villages and killed thousands of people? Well during his reign he was to be wed to a young __denizen of the extra-dimensional realm of Azarath, my mother." Raven paused as gasps and awes were all that could be heard,_

_-'Her name was Arella, born in Gotham City as Angela Roth; she was a depressed, aimless teenager who fell in with occultists who goaded her to participate in a secret ceremony to appeal Trigon, who was to manifest in the earth-plane. Although she knew Trigon was a demon by origin, she thought Trigon's human form was authentic. When she realized his true form, it was already too late. After that, Arella attempted to kill herself with pills in an abandoned alleyway. Instead of dying, however, she was taken to the Azarath, located between all dimensions. It was there that she was taught pacifism and had her named changed to Arella.'-_

_Raven's voice started to get choked up, Aenoch rushed over and continued the story. __"__Arella unwittingly became the bride of the evil inter-dimensional being known as Trigon, but shortly after the wedding Trigon made love to her and then abandoned her rather than make her his queen. Through this union, Arella gave birth to Raven and raised her in the peaceful realm of Azarath. Despite Arella's efforts, her daughter was bound to Trigon by a prophecy which entails the subjugation and destruction of all life. Arella forever gave Raven her love, even knowing what she was destined to become: a vessel for Trigon's evil."_

_Again the team was in awe, yes they knew what dark past Raven had; Starfire and Robin understood that perfectly. Raven wiped her tears and pushed Aenoch to the side, telling him that she was ready to take over._

"_When the prophecy was about to come to pass, I desperately sought out Azarath for help, only to find the city at first apparently deserted. A white dove led me to my mother, who could offer neither help nor comfort since the prophecy was inevitable. Soon afterward, it was revealed to me that the sound state of Azarath had been in fact a cruel illusion: The city was destroyed and in flames, and its people, including Arella, had apparently perished..."_

"_I barely made it out alive when Trigon first showed up; when Raven was born I was entrusted with her safely as she traveled here to earth, we were almost here when the two of us were separated. Demons came after us through the portal and I fought with everything to keep them at bay, I pushed Raven ahead while I defending her, I somehow got shipped into other dimension and it took me this long just to find her." Aenoch looked down at Raven with loving eyes,_

"_Sounds like you weren't doing your job..." Robin crossed his arm over his chest; and then his legs._

"_Robin!" Raven exclaimed, how rude of him to talk like that to her-_

"_No he is right." Aenoch knelt in front of Raven and took her hand again, "The only job I had was to protect you, and I did not do that job. I was born to be your bodyguard, your friend and your mate for life. And I did not come through, I am so thankful that you had such lovely friends to take care of you in my place." He kissed her hand again and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry..."_

_'What is this feeling?' Raven shook off her creeps and took her hand back, "Its okay, it was along time ago and things are better now. I'm fine."_

_Starfire was the first to move, she rushed to Raven's side and began to shower her with hugs, "I also know what it is like to suffer the lose of a mother Raven, for confiding in us we thank you again."_

"_Yeah I think we all have Star, we're here for you Rea..." Beast Boy joined the girls wrapping several tentacles around them both._

"_So what happens now?" Cyborg asked walking up from the kitchen,_

_Aenoch soon turned to the titans, "Well that is up to Raven. The prophesy had already came and gone, I am no longer her guardian." Robin seemed to perk up when he heard them, this man probably won't be staying too much longer, since he doesn't has a job anymore._

"_Wh-what do you mean?" Raven pushed her friend's hugs aside, "You just said that you don't have your duty so-"_

"_Yes, my __guardian__ duty is over, but not my duty as your fiance. I was born to protect the woman that is to be my wife, now that she is safe after the prophesy it is time for us to return to Azarath and rebuild our civilization._

"_Translation: re-populate the planet." Beast Boy startled giggling, which no one liked._

"_Well yes, if your want to put it in laymen terms... After Raven and I are married and crowned King and Queen of Azarath, seeing as Raven is the 'princess'," He paused as her friend gasped at this new information, "She and I would have to perform sexual intercourse in order for her to grace our presence with a child..."_

"_No!" Robin finally spoke up, slamming his fist on the table, he rose up and got in Aenoch's face; "You aren't taking her anywhere, you hear me?"_

"_Robin enough!" Robin shot a glare at her then back at Aenoch, he growled then grunted out of the room. Everyone only shook theirs head at their upset leader._

_'Robin...What is it that is going through your mind?'_


	4. Recovering

-**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network , Nintendo Wii, Aenoch by Eric Hollingsworth, or the fiction art of "Kiss" by bbmbbf **-A/N:** This is a Raven/Robin, Raven/OC vampire fiction. There was a lot of thought of whether or not I wanted Terra to be in the fiction, I really don't not like her, it's just I didn't think it was really fitting for her to be here; there was already a lot of characters.

**-Chapter 4: Recovering**

Raven was sitting by herself at the rocks on the beach of Titan's tower, a lit cancer stick was grasped between her pointer and middle; sitting on her knees. She had been sitting there for pretty much the rest of the night; it was well into the early Am's about now.

"What are you doing out here?" Beast boy and Doggie came from behind a few large rocks; she was skipping ahead, dragging Beast Boy with her. "Raven is that a cigarette?"

She looked up then flicked off ashes, then took another puff. Doggie ran up and licked her face and sniffed around her head. Beast Boy sat down wind of the direction of the smoke as it pasted by his sensitive nostrils, "What's wrong Raven? I haven't seen you smoke since you moved Robin out of your room." BB undid Doggie's leech and watched her roam around, "So are you going to leave with that guy?"

Raven made a snuffed face and groaned, "I guess that's everyone was talking about after I left whatever..." She pushed BB over on the rocks, then curled into a ball. "I don't know, being with Aenoch would mean so much to our species."

"Yeah, with your powers you two could repopulate your home!" which received him a rock to the head. Beast Boy whistled for Doggie who jumped up and ran to him. He got up and attached her leech again, "Well if you did leave I know I would miss you." he started to walk off, "I know Robin would too."

"I got a lot thing on my mind..." She sucked in more poison then released it into the air. "It was too crowded in the house." Answering his earlier question.

"Crowded? Why because of that guy? Don't even worry about it; he's just trying to piss Robin off."

"Really? What makes you think that?" Raven finished one last puff then toss the butt towards the sea. Doggie finally settled down on a rock with her head in Raven's lap.

"Well the fact of the matter is that this douche came from out of nowhere, sure he helped us when Robin was freaking out, but he also comes and thinks he can take you away from us."

"Beast Boy, that actually makes sense, I can't to go back home; I have a job to do here. I can't just stop right in the middle and start a brand new life with a guy I don't even know or maybe might ever like!"

"Um Raven?" Both her and Beast Boy twisted their heads to the side door leading inside. It was Robin, donned in a new uniform and looking very remorseful. "If it's okay with you, do you think we could have that conversation now?"

Beast Boy turned his head backwards to see what Raven wanted to do, if she wanted Robin gone he would do that for her; by force if need be. Doggie pounced up and protected Raven from this brightly color guy that causes unseen tension. Raven waved her hand to single BB that it was okay, and for him to call off his dogs; he clapped for Doggie this time.

He gave Robin a bored, "hey" as he walked past him, Doggie snapped her fangs at him and started backing up; Beast Boy shook his head as he finished dragging her inside, "You and me both girl..."

When Robin approached the witch she was already in her meditating pose, hands out in a relaxed position and legs crossed, like Buddha. He stepped cautiously on the dangerous rocks, he sat down next to her and laid his arms on his knees, "Can you be helped?" Raven dryly asked.

"No, I guess I can't be..." He leaned over until his head hit her left shoulder, he took in a deep breath and sighed, "You're smoking again?"

"I have a lot on my mind. Are you mad?" She opened her eye just so much to see his black hair shake on her body.

"I know what's going on, and I'm not making it any easier." Robin rose from her shoulder and jumped to his feet, he walked behind her and sat on a harder rock on a higher level of where she was. Robin pulled her back into his crotch and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing his head in the left hand side. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Raven looked away to hide her blushy face, "I'm not mad for what you did, you had no control over what you were doing and I can't judge you for that."

"Yeah I'm not sure what got into me, I was so mad that Slade put me in a vulnerable position like that I lost control."

"I wasn't taking about _before_ Aenoch showed up..." Robin shoved Raven deeply between his legs and squeezed her gently.

"I'm sorry, after what we've been through and what I told you earlier, it drove me crazy; the thought of someone taking you away from me is depressing." Raven brought her hand to Robin's elbow and rubbed him,

"I'm not going anywhere..." Both were basking in the unspoken love that the two of them shared, a shadow soon cast itself over the two of them.

"Oh good, I'm glad the two of you are here..." It was Aenoch; still dressed down in his shirt and jeans, he looked very apologetic with his hands behind his back. "I assume that you two are the most intelligent of your team and I only wish to explain this to you."

Raven sat up from Robin's knees and he rose too, he helped Raven over to Aenoch; "What are you talking about?"

"Surely you noticed the transformation Robin here went through, hours ago?" They both nodded, "He was going throu-" He interrupted himself by glancing at the upper titan window; he saw two teammates standing at the scene before them, probably still pondering from his earlier words. "Is there a more private place we all can talk? The sea has eyes."

Raven looked up at the upstairs and saw Cyborg and Starfire, looking very troubled; she tapped on Robin's shoulders. He then too looked and nodded; "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Soon the three were transported to where Raven thought was sanctuary.

**-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-**

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean?" Raven pushed her friend's hugs aside, "You just said that you don't have your duty so-"

"Yes, my _guardian_ duty is over, but not my duty as your fiance. I was born to protect the woman that is to be my wife, now that she is safe after the prophesy, it is time for us to return to Azarath and rebuild our civilization.

"Translation: re-populate the planet." Beast Boy startled giggling, which no one liked.

"Well yes, if your want to put it in laymen terms... After Raven and I are married and crowned King and Queen of Azarath, seeing as Raven is the 'princess'," He paused as her friend gasped at this new information, "She and I would have to perform sexual intercourse in order for her to grace our presence with a child..."

"No!" Robin finally spoke up, slamming his fist on the table, he rose up and got in Aenoch's face; "You aren't taking her anywhere, you hear me?"

"Robin enough!" Robin shot a glare at her then back at Aenoch, he growled then grunted out of the room. Everyone only shook theirs head at their upset leader.

_'Robin...What is it that is going through your mind?' _Was she first thought, she slowly let go of her friends, "I'm sorry he's not normally like this," Raven's look of disappointment was saddening; she wanted to hug her again; but Starfire held steady, Raven soon disappeared before her eyes.

"I'ma go walk the dog..." Beast Boy quickly grabbed "Doggie's" leech, ran over and picked her up; then dashed out the door.

Cyborg nervously walked over to Aenoch and offered him a hand, "Uh look guy it's pretty crazy here right now. Is there a place you can go for the night while everyone calms down?"

"Please do not think ill will of me, I am doing my royal duty; I did not mean to cause such a fuss."

Starfire flew to the robotic friend and grasped his shoulders, "Friend please allow him to speak, he did saved Robin's life." She felt Cyborg relaxed under her fingers; he scratched the back of his head,

"You got 30 seconds..." Aenoch bowed his head and waved his hand over to the table, he allow Starfire in the seat he was standing next to while Cyborg took the other end place.

_-"In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of transportation, astral projection, and empathic healing."-_

Starfire closed her eyes and bounced her head up and down, "When she and I were in each other's bodies, she told me stories of these tales." Aenoch smiled at her charm and continued,

_-"Later, after Azar's death, in which she entered another plane of existence, when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers. She confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding."-_

"Nevermore...The place in Raven's head..." Cyborg stated surprisingly.

_-"Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned fourteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth."-_

"And that is when the two you were separated?" Starfire asked, she floated next to her guest and patted him on his arm.

"Yes, Raven was still being taught certain spells; she did not know how to take two people. I was not trained in that much magics myself so I could only help her go all the way." Aenoch walked over to the window and place his forearm on the glass then placed his forehead on that, "On that day I made a promise; I told her that I would look for her no matter what. If it took forever I would look for her, find her and stay by her side for the rest of her days."

"Something must've happened on her way, when you got here she didn't remember you..." Cyborg got up from the table and walked over to Aenoch, he lightly punched him in the arm; "Hey look, if you _don't_ have a place to go, we have an old teammate's bedroom. Sh-She's not coming back for awhile..."

Aenoch looked up, then glanced at Starfire he grabbed her hands, "Thank you very much!" He kissed both then gave her back her own hands. He twisted towards Cyborg and slapped him on the back, "I appreciate the hospitality! Now if you excuse me..." With that he ran on of the lobby.

Cyborg glanced back behind and saw Starfire who was picking up Silky and petting him in her arms; he walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, "What's going on that pretty head of yours?" She leaned her head over on his head,

"My brain matter...I am sad for my friends, I am worried that something is going to happen. I am lonely... I do not wish for Raven to leave us." Starfire snuggled Silky close in her arms, a single tear ran down her cheek. Cyborg noticed this and caught it before it fell any further; he moved her hovering body and held her face in his cool palms.

"If you don't think bad things, bad things won't happen." He finished by kissing her lips gently and walked off, "Hey when BB gets back tell him it's bed time!"

Starfire touched her lips lightly, even though she was the one who enunciated the act of "physical friendship" she was still getting used to Cyborg's skin. It's hard to imagine that his human parts wouldn't be as cold as his metal body, but it was warming and loving. She hugged Silky again and took once more glance out the window, the last things she saw was a black ball moving from the rocks on the beach to the corner of glass of the tower. _"Where do they think they are going?"_

**-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E) -(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-**

* * *

When the trio got to Robin's room, Aenoch instructed them to take a seat while he talked; "As you know I was separated from Raven for a long time, on my travels I acquired a job as a bounty hunter. That demon you vanished was a bat daiyoukai..."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Those things from past Japan? Those things are here an our world?"

"You have encountered this creatures before?"

"In some way, yes; but it was nothing like what we fought." Aenoch summoned his magics and made a small dark figuring, similar to the bat thing they tangled with.

"This one was not born a daiyoukai, he was created;" This man began to tickled his fingers to make the puppet dance, having it's spread his wings and drawing it's claws. "This man, was hardworking, with a wife and teenage son going off to college and a wonderful life; but one night he came home early..." Aenoch used his other hand to mimic the poor man's storyline.

_'A dark doll walked into his home during sundown; in his kitchen seeing his wife against the sink with other man, her naked behind was on the cold stainless steel as her face was flung high in the air. This man was barely standing with his pants down to his ankles and his privates hidden away. The creak of the floor made the man turn; he knew this man, it was his son's __real__father. He was so full of angry he began to drink, and drunk until he wanted to ended it all; pain and panic wanted to do that for him.'_

"Pain and panic? Aren't those two gremlin things from that Disney movie?" Robin asked

"Yes Robin but they are much more then that," Aenoch started to morph his demonic puppet show and made a new scene; "These two demons are the ones that cause peril; they spoke into his ear and told him dark truths, because of them this man manifested into that creature you all saw. When the finally stage was reached that victim had one last change to redeem himself before being dragged off to hell..."

"What does the person has to do to redeem himself?" Raven asked intrigued with this story.

"One must simply do a selfless act." He conjured a tall black rose and handed it to Raven, she nervously brought her hand out, it vanished when she tried to grasp it. Aenoch clapped his hands, "Now for the matter of Robin..." He walked over to the Boy Wonder and slapped his hands on his shoulders, "His process has already began."

"What?!" They both replied, "How is that possible?"

"Earlier when he tried to attack you all, did you think it was over?" He got up and took a seat in Robin's desk chair backwards. "I am afraid that he is going to suffer the same fate..." Raven looked over at Robin and he looked back at her; they both looked very sad.

"Unless..." Both of the birds perked up when Aenoch said a hopeful "but"; he took a sharp hair from out of his head, and pricked his finger; Aenoch helped a dropped out of his hand, the sight made Robin crazy. "...you drink blood."

"Really? Like a vampire? Do you honestly think th-" Raven stopped when she herd a low growling coming her left side, Robin's bangs were hiding his face; but he was baring his fangs. "Ro-Robin?" She sprang up from her seat and backed away, prepared from him to attack again.

"Calm yourself Raven." Aenoch rose up from his chair and grabbed a hold of Robin's neck, he struggled ever so much while the larger demon dripped his blood into his mouth. He threw Robin on his bed as he came back to life, Raven rushed back. "That monster he turned into was just the part one of the first stage, rejection."

"Re-rejection?" Raven helped him sit up as he groaned; Robin was finding it a little hard to breath.

Aenoch watched as his hole suddenly disappeared, "When the bat demon first attacked you, it sucked out your essences and drained your body, in its fangs was a virus that set in motion a transformation that began that day you died. Your body was seeking out it's new host and master..."

"I-I'm dead?" He looked over at Raven and clutched her arms tightly; he placed his head in her bosom, Raven soon stood up and walked over to Aenoch she looked hard in his face, "Wh-what happens now?" Aenoch walked back over to the desk, and placed it back to where it belong.

"Well he will have gained new powers and abilities; you will lift heavier, see clearer and move faster. However, unless you find a permanent solution to your 'problem' you will uncountably turn in to what that man was..."

He looked at Raven once more, her giant teary eyes made his heart weak. Aenoch walked over to the door, "I'll leave you two alone to talk..." he soon left.

**-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O )(C)(H)-**

* * *

Outside Aenoch took a deep breath and stepped forward; he almost walked on Starfire's foot. "Greetings..."

"Hello?" He slid against the wall to walk away from the door. He signed to her that he was going one direction and to be quite.

"Excuse me, Aenoch?" He stopped and turned his head; "Have you seen Robin? He agreed that he would 'bake the cookies' with me, he did not show..." This take he turned all away around and walked back to her,

"My dear, Robin is currently in his chambers with Raven; they are discussing matters of the up most importance." He took a hold of Starfire's chin and lifted her sad puppy dog eyes.

"I know the true meaning of that." She uncupped her chin and began to walk to the stairs to go down to her room. She was so disappointed that she forgot to give their guest his fresh linens. Starfire stopped then took a deep breath; she flew back further down the hallway, dashing past Robin's room once more. "Excuse me?" Aenoch stood to pause and made a giant sigh.

"Yes my dear?" He twisted around to see her on her knees, curled up in a small ball clinging to the beding stuff. "Wh-what is this?"

"Forgive me! In my mind, I was not being a very good hostess; I have forgotten to deliver your fresh bed clothing." She presented Aenoch with the sheets; she remained with her head down. He knelt down in front of her and grasped her chin again; he lifted her head with teary eyes,

"Would you like a cup of tea? You seemed troubled my dear." Starfire sniffed her nose then rose to her feet, Aenoch offered her an arm, then continued down the hallway.

**-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E) -(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-**

* * *

Raven turned and looked back at Robin then looked at the door, "I'll go get some blood samples from the lab..." she started, "To see what type you like..."

"Hmph, I guess I won't be the only one without super powers now huh?" He forced a chuckle out.

Raven ran over and slapped him in the face.

Robin soon recovered and held his cheek; he saw Raven as she shook angerly, "Do you think this is a game? Because of me you are going to be turning into something evil and you act like you got bit by a radioactive spider!" Robin rubbed his cheek once more and got up from his bed. "You don't understand what's going on, and all you can do is laugh!" Objects began to fly in a circle as Raven's energy was flowing out of her; tears streaming down her cheeks.

Robin dodged out of the way as he made his way to her at the center of the room, he leaned and grabbed her head with his right arm; then collected the rest of her in his other. He held Raven close as she beat on his body relentlessly; she managed to get him away from her for a second. He quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around; with his left hand he took a hold of her right and force her arms down. Raven's tears stained her cheeks, and her magic was dying down; Robin began to step backward as his leg hit the bed. Somehow her and Robin were on his floor; him sitting her in between his legs. Raven gently pushed him away, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not..." Robin shoved his face into the brim of her neck in an exciting kiss; at first she wanted it to stop, but this time was different. What she was feeling from him was compassion and appreciation; Robin released her, "Having you in my arms again, pure bliss..." First he took it upon himself to zip down her leotard; then gave her a tug on her hips to force them into himself. Robin nuzzled her neck; smelling her lavender lotion. "...I missed your smell..." He then reached up and hugged her left breast tightly. "I missed your warmth..." Robin brought his right hand down between her legs and began to stroke her lady parts. "I missed your taste..."

_'Robin, don't!'_ Raven's eyes shot open as she got a chill down her spine; she felt soft lips on her collar bone, kissing her up and down while magical hands were teasing her. Raven's insides were melting; no that was her loins, starting up again after so long. With her outfit now looser, Robin soon moved Raven's camel-toe to the side. _'Please Robin, we can't!'_ He soon discarded his gloves and returned to his play things.

"Ro-Robin..." He felt amazing, where was this boldness coming from, he hasn't felt this hot passion since they got back from the feudal era. Raven was digging her nails into his knees and squirming in his arms; her eyes slammed shut through sheer force of will she managed to keep her knees together while he was assaulting her. If they buckled she was doomed.

Raven felt her labia dripping; she wanted something in her bad, but she dare not ask for it. That would mean he won; and that wasn't a game she wanted to play right now. Robin's fingers was touching muscles he hadn't felt in months; Raven disconnected her knees, getting Robin's digits as a reward.

"Say my name..." Raven's eyes jumped opened, did she hear correctly; was Robin demanding that she claim what's his through her mouth? "Rob-!" She wouldn't; no matter how deep and slowly he was pleasing her. The way he plunged Raven at just the right pace; like he himself was taking a walk down memory lane.

No one was taking her away from him, come hell or high water. No man or demon on this planet or any other would ever take_his_ Raven away from him. Her moans was stroking every part of his body; her vagina was getting wetter and tighter by the minute, but not until she said his name. Nothing was accomplished for him if Raven does not say his name.

"Raven, say my name..." No she couldn't her mouth was full of droll and her throat was dry; but that wasn't the real reason; if she uttered his name he wins, on the other hand if she didn't he would torture her until she did. With her knees now enabled she had no defense.

"Ro-Rob-Rob...in..." He pinched her left nipple between his thumb and pointer; hopefully she still liked this, "Say my _name_ Raven..."

Yes, she was buckling down; all he needed was that one word and he could set her free; he too couldn't take much more; he was about ready to take her. "Rich-" Yes Raven, say it; I'll quicken my pace if you do! "Rich-hard..." Robin kept true to his word and started faster circles. "Rich...hard..."

Robin's arousal was building up inside and this energy was doing it's work on Raven's private area; "Richard, I'm-" Raven's took a deep breath as she came to the home stretch of her orgasm; Robin sped up his pumping, making it harder with her tight muscles.

Raven's torso was flung back into Robin's chest; once more saying her new mantra. With a tiny whisper Robin held her down, "I'm sorry..."

Sharp fangs dug into her neck.

_'Robin stop it! Don't, you don't have to do this!'_ She was scared, she told herself that it was Robin; but the pain in her neck was breaking her concentration, _'I'm sorry? Is that all he has to say? Richard please, let me go!' _There was nothing she could do, she was paralyzed.

_'Yes boy drink her dry! Yes, get to her core and give me her powers!'_ Robin jumped off Raven with a loud howl; he looked at her limp body in his hands and her bloody neck.

"Raven!" He shook her gently, soon her eyes opened. He scooped her up and held on for dear life; he rolled her back and forth, silently apologizing for what had happened and cleaning off her collar bone.

"Richard..." He pushed her face into his and cried silently on her cheek, "Bed..." Robin lightly tapped her cheek, Raven weakly pointed behind him. He hoisted Raven in his arms and placed her on his pillows. "Water..." Robin then rushed to his bathroom; and came back with a cup, he rose Raven's face to the cup. She took a sip and allowed herself to lie back down; soon her eyes closed and her body started to hover.

Robin sat back on his butt and placed the cup on his stand, he removed his shoes, pants, and shirt; then climbed in next to Raven; he kissed her lips then her forehead, "See you when you get up..." He then rolled over, grabbed her hand and went to sleep.


	5. Sloth

-**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network , Nintendo Wii, Aenoch by Eric Hollingsworth, or the fiction art of "Kiss" by bbmbbf **-A/N:** This is a Raven/Robin, Raven/OC vampire fiction. There was a lot of thought of whether or not I wanted Terra to be in the fiction, I really don't not like her, it's just I didn't think it was really fitting for her to be here; there was already a lot of characters.

* * *

**-Chapter 5: Sloth**

* * *

"_Damnit, damnit, damnit! We almost had her!"_

"_That's girl's demonic barrier snapped him out of it..."_

"_See why I want her powers, just that tiny sense of danger and she was able to repel us; I knew that visit was profitable."_

"_What is going on? What do you want from me?"_

"_Be patient colorful one, your time of reckoning is upon us."_

**-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O )(C)(H)-**

* * *

"And the rocknard said to the dashelcoff, 'Hey percity that's my beagle!' " Starfire was once engaged in one her favorite Tamaranian jokes; yet again no one understood. Aenoch smiled nervously and laugh as hard as he was able; Starfire was holding her sides.

"Riveting take my dear, you are quite a stitch." He looked away from his hot coffee and watched the common room door, soon two other titans appeared; a sleepy green one and a metallic one with a happy dog.

"Starfire you're up kinda early, what's the deal?"

"We are up still! I have been telling tales to Aenoch of the titans victories and jokes from Tamaran!" Starfire whooped over to remove dog from Cyborg, and she gave both of them a kiss on the lips; "Friends what has happen to you?"Doggie growled at Aenoch as she floated by.

"Little Miss, 'had to go pee at 4 am' wanted to chase a quail on the island when I took her for a walk! The only reason BB is here is because she literally dragged him out of bed!" Cyborg started; "I was having a nice dream that me and this girl were messing around and then all of a sudden I saw this silver crouch in my face, not the best thing to wake up to." they both flopped down at the table.

"Fast morning food!" Starfire hovered over the table with two plates, both BB and Cy covered their eyes to see monstrosity Star made for them. "Enjoy!" Removing his cybernetic eye Cyborg glanced down at the table, not to see gray gross mush but brown, white and yellow of human food. Beast Boy got a delightful scent in his nose that didn't make him feel like he wanted to puke in his mouth.

"Wh-what is all this?" Before Beast Boy was a large cube of tofu, on the side was three rice cakes and a cup of barbeque sauce. Cyborg's plate was covered in bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast added with a mug of coffee. "Star, where did this all come from?"

"I must admit that the creation was not all my doing. I had some assistance making this meal." Starfire bowed at her friends, waving towards Aenoch.

"Oh no my dear I was merely the voice of reason," Aenoch walked to Starfire and took a hold of her hands, "It was these lovely hands that put the ingredients together."

Starfire removed her hands and grasped on top Aenoch's, "Thank you very much; I appreciate the assistance..." She soon brought them to his cheeks and kissed his lips; they were strong and firm like Cyborg's but sweet like Raven's, she held her place until Aenoch held her back. Starfire moaned away from him and took a deep breath.

Aenoch watched as she glided over to the window for Doggie, "My dear, may I ask why it is you insist on kissing your friends?"

"My people see no issue with taking on multiple lovers, the ring of friendship is much celebrated on my world;" She quickly got a hold of Doggie's leech and flew out the door.

Aenoch looked over to the eating boys, "Starfire is...a charming young woman."

"Yeah she's a wacka doo..." Cyborg spat out eggs when he talked.

"I think she came up with that ring thing, just so she could start kissing Robin after him and Raven crashed and burned." Beast Boy soon received a piece of bacon to his head; that sizzled his face.

Aenoch walked over to the kitchen, "So she has an affinity for the loudly colored one?" He went into the refrigerator and grabbed the gallon of milk.

First Beast Boy laid back and undid his belt, then Cyborg rested his body again the back of seat, both soon let out a giant belch. "Not bad manners, just good food!" They cheered. Aenoch muttered something then went back to the counter,

"So what is the relationship with the two of them?" He asked crossing his legs.

"Well do you want the quick version of the long sugar coated mushy one?" Beast Boy question picking out his grill.

"Um either would be fine..." He took another sip.

"You see for the longest time Starfire and Robin had mad crushes on each other and it took them forever to finally get together. Eventually Robin felt that Star couldn't keep up with his obsessive ways and felt that she didn't get him either. Starfire was tried of becoming second when it came to matter of the heart, she also felt she couldn't connect with him on a sexual level."

"Pardon me?" Aenoch asked.

"Well let's just say that Robin couldn't keep up with Starfire's 'wild ways'; if you catch my drift." Beast Boy bounced his eyebrows up and down. Aenoch slowly shook his head, telling them that he did not know what he meant.

"Let's just say that Robin's a _human_, and Starfire is a super strong _alien_; with super strong arms, hands, legs and _thighs..._" Cyborg was staring at the Azarathian with wide eyes, hoping that he didn't further need to explain anymore details. He nodded and Cyborg continued,

"Well about a year or two ago we won a contest to go to Japan; that only Raven and Robin were able to go on. They went M.I.A. for awhile and when they came back, they were "married". That also didn't last long; they've been broken up for at least a few months now."

Aenoch get up from his seat and went back into the kitchen, he washed out his cup and walked back to the boys, "Thank you..." then he walked out.

"That guy is ubber weird..." Beast Boy stated, "Tell me about it..."

**-(C)(Y)(B)(O)(R)(G)-(C)(Y)(B)(O)(R)(G)-(C)(Y)(B)(O )(R)(G)-**

* * *

_'Eh what time is it? Where am I for that matter...'_ Eyes slowly opened as Robin woke upside down in his bed; his head was hurting and he laying in his own drool. _'...I was watching over Raven and-!'_

He quickly rose, only to be brought back down from his swirling brain; he tried again. Raven was still where he left her; on top of the bed and under the covers.

_'Good, she healed herself.'_ He sat up from little problem and crawled to her side; he put his head in his hand and his other on Raven's stomach, "I wanted to put a baby in here..."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Robin, may I have a word with you?" It was Aenoch; Robin groaned and removed himself from his bed. He pressed the code at the door; Aenoch was in giant black silk pajama bottom and a white sleeveless top.

"Yes?" He asked perturbed.

"Is Raven still with you? I wish to speak to her about recent finding about our planet that she may have found."

Robin glanced behind his head to see Raven rolling over towards the door; she stretched out her limbs; ending up on her back. He turned back to his guest and shook his head, "Nope, not since last night."

Robin never lies.

Aenoch felt his uneasiness, but didn't protest. "Very well, I will go check her room...again." Robin gave a sarcastic smile while he closed his door. He locked the door again and walked back to Raven's body, he went back to his place laying on his side and holding his head.

"Your not a very good liar..." He flinched at the sound of her voice. "Well you wouldn't make a good opossum." He placed his hand on her hip; Raven twisted her head to face him, "What time is it?" Raven rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Time for us to go back to sleep," He grabbed the blanket and through it over her; "Until the town is on fire or something." When the cover was about to hit her body she phased through the bed next to his desk, she checked his clock,

"It's 1030, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She shouted, she used her magic to zip up her leotard.

"Yeah yeah I remember, 'If I'm up and out before 10; I'm no good for the rest of the day!' Whatever give me a break, I couldn't stand waking you up after the night you had." Raven was silent, the memories of her escapades with Robin were flooding back; she sat in his desk chair. She still felt tingling down there; the image was getting to her.

"How are you doing by the way?" Robin looked up and watch Raven put down his clock and collect her cloak, she smiled and nodded. "That's good, I was worried that I may have hu-hurt you. At first I was in control, I knew that I didn't want to hang on for too long, but something else came over me and I then never wanted to let you go..."

Raven finished clothing herself and walked over to Robin's side, "I knew that you would never do anything to attentional hurt me, it was just your bat-like extinct."

"Vampire..."

"I'm not calling you that..." They for a moment as the arkweirdness went away, "I should go see what Aenoch wanted, it might've been important..." Raven lead over and peaked Robin on the cheek, she swayed out his room.

**-****(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-**

* * *

It was later on that day and once again the titans were busy doing nothing important; Cyborg was making lunch in the kitchen with Starfire helping him chop vegetables for a salad. He had to admit, with Bumble Bee giving him mixed messages; he didn't mind at all that Starfire started this whole "circle of physical friendship" or whatever she called it. Her bright smile made him feel needed.

"Cyborg, what do you wish me to do now?"

"You can wash the lettuce and then cut that up too." Starfire nodded her head and hovered to the other counter.

Beast Boy was reading his latest issue of some gamer magazine that he got in the mail once a month; he had his cup in the couch's middle holder and his feet up on the table, "Cy, don't forget to put onions in my salad, I want my farts to hurt!"

Both Raven and Aenoch looked at BB with discuss; "That's gross..." Raven rolled her eyes. "Indeed..." Aenoch agreed. They were at the counter, Raven was on her laptop with Aenoch standing behind her; they had found each other shortly after Raven changed clothes in her own room, "And this is what I found out with the spell he taught me. With the right emphasizes; and order of words these spells can be used to release excess amount of dark demonic energy."

"Fascinating!" The new stranger slammed his fist into his other hand in delight, "I say that dragon knight really taught you a thing or two! Too bad he was such a -er- what do you call it my dear, "doyche bag?" Aenoch walked back into the kitchen to grab up some dishes for lunch.

"_Douche_ bag, but your getting it." Raven giggled at his earthly amazement, he was like a her version of Starfire. Now that she thought about it; she hasn't spent any alone time with him since he got there. Either Robin or everyone else was in the room, maybe while Robin was still sleeping she could have a talk with him. "Aenoch..." He only turned his head to address her. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Splendid! That room of your teammate was quite comfortable; she will be lucky to have return to her room when she finally comes back." He set all the dishes around for five members; with his magic he put all the silverware in place. "Your friends have been exceptional hospitable to me, despite the first introduction."

"Yeah they're sweethearts, they have been with me for a long time and I know that they would be here no matter what. I-I love them all." Starfire floated over to the table placed a huge bowl of lefty green and placed her hand on Raven's shoulders.

"And we love you as well Raven." Starfire quickly peaked Raven's lips and retreated back into the kitchen.

Aenoch watched Raven's reaction to Starfire's sweet kisses, her face was flush with blood; "I-I guess you might've heard about Starfire's little "physical friendship connection" or whatever it's called."

"Yes I was informed of this new ritual and I must say it had started to catch on to me. What a wondrous way to express one's relationship of friendship."

"Yeah it's fine..." Raven turned to head towards the kitchen, but her waist was quickly swept up by massive arms, "May I?" Her face was smushed into his, Raven felt that spell again; somehow she was enable to move. _'What is going on?'_

Just as she was about to push him off of her, Raven heard a loud swoosh from the common room door. "Afternoon titans, sorry I slept in so la-" Raven magically threw Aenoch away from her; She fixed her hair and dashed over to Robin, now fully dressed.

"Hey look, it's not what it looked like-" Raven was doing her best to convenience Robin that what he saw was no more then Starfire's silly tradition, but he wasn't talking. His head was down his hands were in fist. "Robin...?"

Robin sharply brought his head up and aimed at Aenoch, he nails poked through his gloves and Robin bared his longer canines. He dropped down to his hunches and growled at Aenoch once again; with one swift move a colorful bullet head for the new comer.

**-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E) -(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-**

* * *

"How are you doing by the way?" Robin looked up and watch Raven put down his clock and collect her cloak, she smiled and nodded. "That's good, I was worried that I may have hu-hurt you. At first I was in control, I knew that I didn't want to hang on for too long, but something else came over me and I then never wanted to let you go..."

Raven finished clothing herself and walked over to Robin's side, "I knew that you would never do anything to attentional hurt me, it was just your bat-like extinct."

"Vampire..."

"I'm not calling you that..." They for a moment as the arkweirdness went away, "I should go see what Aenoch wanted, it might've been important..." Raven lead over and peaked Robin on the cheek, she swayed out his room.

Robin instinctively threw himself in his bed, his arms was holding his head and he was staring off at the ceiling. '_Yes boy drink her dry! Yes, get to her core and give me her powers!' _That was a new kind of dominance, kind of control was intoxicating for him. _'Raven, say my name...'_ Robin started blushing at his own words; that sounded so cheesy, like a bad music video.

"It was nice having her calling me like that. Just like old times..." He felt up and down his chest, still bare from the night before; he admired his abs. For a 23 year old he was pretty sexy; he soon stopped, "Bleh what am I thinking?" Maybe if he focused on a female he wouldn't hell so dirty.

"Argent..." Blood started heading to his neither region, "Bumble Bee..." His appendage began to raise. Robin undid his waistband and let himself fall out. "Star-"He quickly licked his hand then picked it up off his stomach and held it in his hand. Robin lowered his pants down to his hips, he was at half mast and about ready to go.

Raven...

It was just then that he remembered that during his time with Raven last night; he hadn't yet 'finished'. Dances of Raven came into his mind; the way she squirmed his his arms and she struggled to get free, "Ra-" She had indeed grew since they were together; her breast were so full of blood and plump.

Raven...

More fluids rushed down his muscles; his pace quicken at the thought of his digits into Raven's pulsating hole. It was calling out to him to push more; to please her. "Raven..." Yes that's all he wanted to do; as long as she was happy. Her juices were streaming down his fingers; plunging all that he could inside her.

Raven...

Robin reached down with his other hand a cupped his dangles in his hand; the extra feeling was helping. Raven's voice was like honey when she spoke his name, but that wasn't enough; he wanted her to claim who she beloved to. Shouting to the heavens that Robin was the only one to give her such pleasure.

Raven...

No, she was screaming out the name of her slave; the real him. It was him that bowing down and giving her what she wanted, "Raven..." Yes he was almost there, he just needed something more. "Come for me..." That's what it was, her climax. What an honor for her to allow you to make her cum. Robin hoped that she didn't see him taste her, nectar in his mouth.

Finally his released was met; wasted juices all over his tummy, nuts and hands. Robin did the best to ride out his orgasm, jerking every last bit of his devotion to Raven; it should be in her. He twisted around and reached in to his bed side table, inside were an arraignment of boy things. A flashlight, communicator; lotion, a magazine and tissues. Robin quickly cleaned himself off and dropped back on his bed.

"Damn, I need to take a shower."

**-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-**

* * *

Aenoch summoned his jacket to him, when it came; Robin pounced. "Robin!" Raven demanded He held Robin at bay while he removed another syringe from the tin; "Robin stop it!". Aenoch stabbed Robin in his neck; he then fainted in his massive hands.

Robin was thrown to the side while Aenoch rose up; he dusted himself off. "Robin!" Raven flew over to him only to have him removed from her hands. The giant was dragging him away by his cape, "Raven come..." She ran behind him.

"Um what just happened?" Both Starfire and Cyborg shook their heads.

**-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O )(C)(H)-**

* * *

Aenoch told Raven to teleport them once again to her room, he threw Robin on her bed then shouted in Raven's face. "What has happened? I thought you two realized the severity of this situation; he must consume blood in order to cure his craving and not turn-!"

"I know that! Don't yell at me! I gave him blood last night!" Raven screamed back. Aenoch retreated and held his head in his hand,

"Well obviously it was not enough; how much did you give him?" Raven double back, she didn't know how much of her bodily fluids was being sucked out of her; she did feel dizzy afterward.

"I'm not too sure, I imaged it was a lot; but there's no way to be certain." Raven fingered her chin.

"What? Surely you knew how many bags you gave to him, was it three or four?"

"Uh, no I gave him..._my_ blood..." Aenoch's eyes soar open,

"WHAT?" He took a hold of Raven's arms and squeezed her hard, objects were starting to hover around them. "Do you realized what you have done?!" Aenoch's dragon breath was making her hair stand on end; and her cape wave, she could've swore he was shaking the tower.

Raven made a barrier and released herself from his grip, her arms were still tingling from his nails. "Why don't you tell me what I did wrong and stop yelling at me!" Raven stood up, now shouted in his face.

Aenoch walked over to Robin's bed side, "Forgive me, I did not mean to react that way. Raven what you did was a extraordinary gift; however I can not say that agree to your methods. Your blood is very powerful and will help him live as a normal person; but now you have been claimed."

"Claimed?" Raven floated to the other side of the bed then crawl over to Robin's body; she cradled him in her arms.

Aenoch made a low growl in his throat then turned his head, "Yes, now that Robin has been transformed into a creature of the night, he plans on living for a long time and as such he plans on taking a mate."

"What are you saying? Now that Robin bit me, that I have to been his wife, no matter what?"

The giant walked to Raven's book shelf and picked out a small book; he walked over back to where Raven's side and sat down.

"Raven, you are a very smart young woman; do you not know of vampires and werewolves?" He opened the book and let Raven see inside. "Once a vampire has been born they are destined to suck the life essence of humans and animal kind, they live for a long time hiding by the shield of darkness. However, that can be a lonely exsistance; the vampire gets lonely, he must mate."

She looked up Robin's face; "Yes I've read about that. A vampire king will take a wife in order to bleed more vampires. Some stories of vampires reign from japan where purebred vampires would breed with their siblings in order to keep the line pure."

"Exactly, however times have changed; vampires have known to breed with humans. The birth is not always successful, but the children that do live, are perfectly happy." Aenoch closed the book and turned his body to Raven, "Robin has claimed you as his, in his mind you belong to him and one day he will mate with you and you will have his children."

"What? I didn't agree to any of that!" She accidentally forgot Robin for a moment while she yelled at Aenoch again, "So what are we suppose to start now or what?"

The beast transported the book back to the shelf and turned to Raven once again; "I am sorry, I always had hoped that it would be me that "bumped the uglies with you" to quote the green one." Raven was disgusted that her friend influenced him so fast already.

Raven slipped from under Robin's head and sat on the edge, "Maybe it's not the end. If we break the curse then Robin will be back to normal and won't have to _mate_ with me."

"By George your right!" Aenoch flew up from the bed; and back to her shelf. "Raven you are a genius!" He started to throw books away, and began to blow through the pages. "We must do research for a way to break the curse!"

"You never thought about this before?" Raven stepped from her bed, Aenoch seemed a bit hesitate to answer her, but then the trouble alert started to blare. "The studying will have to wait."

**-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-**

* * *

"It looks like the jewel store is getting robbed." Aenoch and Raven arrived to see Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy staring at the computer screen; there was a map of jump city and a blinking dot. "Titans go!"

Raven flew off first but then looked back Aenoch, "If you want, you can come with us." He turned and went for his jacket and scythe. He too followed the titans to the door. Cyborg halted everyone when a sleepy glove less Robin appeared.

"What's going on?" He asked stretching, rubbing his mask.

"Come Robin, let us go open the can of ass whoop!" Starfire waved to her friends as she flew out after her friends.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead, I'll see you when you get back." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks; they all looked back at Robin, he was playing with the chess pieces with his finger.

"Um Robin...what are you doing?" BB was the first to ask, was he still ill?

"I'm just too tired, I'ma sit this one out." Robin got up and retreated to the couch, Raven walked over,

"Excuse, when has the "Boy Wonder" ever passed up a chance to fight?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like my kinda thing today." He propped his feet on the table and reclined his arms behind his head.

Cyborg was worried that everyone forgot about the jewelry store, "Man forget him, we can go do it ourselves, let's go!" Everyone slowly followed Cyborg; except for Raven,

"Look, let's just say that you are way too weak to fight; you just got up again." Raven floated her communicator to him along with the remote into his hands. "Here, help keep track of their whereabouts when we get done there."

Robin didn't have time to protest, when he turned everyone was gone; "I didn't wanna go on that stupid mission anyway..." he said pouting.

**-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-**

* * *

It was late, really late when the Titans and Aenoch got back and they were tired as hell. Each titan entered the common room lined up, next to the other. First to the right was Cyborg, leaning on him was Beast Boy, next to him hovering just a few inches from the ground was Starfire, carrying Doggie in her hands and last was Raven and Aenoch, they seemed to be the best looking ones.

Cyborg and Raven walked forward to the computers, while Beast Boy, Doggie and Starfire collapsed on the floor, Aenoch managed to float to the table. Raven was walking past the table and pushed the button on; the bright light from the screen illuminated the couch and potato that was on it.

"We gotta find out who those guys were working for..." Raven started clicking at the keys, "Yeah I'm surprised that Robin wasn't on the case already."

"And where is Robin?" Starfire inquired limping to her friends.

"Here I am!" A skinny waving hand in the couch, the lump moved around and started to form into a Robin like person. He was slouching in on the couch with his feet on the table and the remote inches from his fingers.

"What took you guys so long to get back, you missed this awesome movie."

"Really?" said Beast Boy jumping on the couch next to Robin and picking up the remote, "What was it?"

"Beast boy!" Cyborg snapped; he fingered for Beast Boy to stand next to him.

"Robin, I thought I asked you to keep an eye in the sky while we took down those bank robbers... What the hell were you doing?" Raven asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Honestly? I didn't feel like it…" he answered, all the while not taking his eyes off the television. "I knew that you guys could handle it," Robin grabbed the remote and started clicking channels. Raven snatched it away, clicked the TV off and then stood in front of it.

"Look I know that you don't 'feel well' after your 'accident', but that's no reason to lay around and do nothing; you are still our leader. Have you even done your 'physical therapy' today?"

Robin sat up straight, "Well I was going to, but then I started watching this thing on TV, I'll do it later okay?" Robin then stood up and went over to Raven and patted her shoulder, "I promise." he said before he left the common room.

Cyborg joined Raven next to the TV, "Wow, hes more lazier then Beast Boy..."

**-****(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y)-(B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y)- (B)(E)(A)(S)(T)(B)(O)(Y)-**

* * *

Robin hadn't seen Raven since the scene in the living room earlier and he wanted to make sure that she wasn't too mad at him for embarrassing her in front of the team and "doych bag". He got to her door with a cup of tea on a small saucer and knocked; then stood there listening. Nothing came from the other side of the door,

"Raven? Raven I brought you some tea." Still nothing, that only meant a few things: she was gone to Nevermore, she wasn't in her room at all or she was sleep. Robin used his pass card to override the doors system, and it whooshed open.

Robin walked in the dark room with caution; when he got to the middle of Raven's room he started to hear something, and the further he walked it got louder. He got to Raven's bed and made out a figure of a body, it was Raven and the sound was coming from her.

'_She's asleep!'_ Robin thought, _'Maybe she's not sleeping; maybe she's in nevermore meditating...'_

Raven then let out a very loud snore.

_'Nope, she's sleep.' _Robin put the cup of tea on her dresser drawer and sat on her bed, he scooped her upper half into his arms and stared hard in her face. Raven's silver skin and angelic like facial features were illuminating, her nose twitched with every small snore that came out her nose; and those lips. Whomever saw them dare not to kiss, they were too prefect for that.

Raven let out a snort and then realized that she was being held, her eyes opened and were greeted by a mask; really close to her face. She brought her arms up and pushed against Robin's chest then swung her legs over to sit up. "How long have I been sleep for?" She asked scratching her head.

Robin reached over and grabbed her cup of tea, "I don't know you tell me, I just got here."; then handed it to her. Raven grabbed the cup and blew the steam away,

"I don't know either; I remember coming in here, I started to meditate and next thing I knew you're in my face."

"Oh sorry." Robin got up from her bed and started to walk out, "Yeah well I was just making sure you were okay. You all looked pretty tired when you came back..." He soon felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Wait, Robin.." She floated her cup to her bed side table and turned back to Robin, "Do you need some blood?"

Robin turned and scratched the back of head, "I guess, I really don't feel like myself. When you guys left on that mission, I got really tired and I guess I was being-"

"Lazy!" Raven interrupted, she allowed Robin to sit back on her bed.

"Yeah, I don't know where it came from..." Robin watched as Raven sat behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder, "Rae-Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just relax..." Raven gently squeezed Robin's shoulders; he moaned feeling her touch again, Raven was sending magic waves into his body with every sense of pressure she was giving him.

"This reminds me of the good old days..." Raven was brought out of her thoughts, "You would give me rub downs after battles; then you and I would, -um well y'know..."

She did remember, when her and Robin were together she was very tentative to him when it came to his health and wellness; she would give him these kind of massages when he would take on more then he could chew. Raven stopped, "Robin, that was some time ago; yeah we had some great times but were different now." She got up from her bed only to be snatched back and thrown into Robin arms; her reaction was too slow before his lips landed on hers.

_'Just like old times...'_

Raven instinctively wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and brought his face closer to hers; he tighten his grip on her back and trailed his kisses from her mouth to her neck. Robin began to lick up and down her veins, he could feel her throat throbbing with blood, and it was all for him. He yelped in pain as these sharp dagger pierced through his gums, "Raven..." Robin bent down once more, this time to sniff her neck; no he was searching for the perfect spot.

"Robin..." Yes call for him, the enter beast coming making it's way; he grazed his left canine then snapped at her like a snake to a mouse. It didn't take long for him to taste her passion for him, he pressed his lips to her and suckled softly. Loud gulps were filling his ears. "Richard..."

He stopped, he took one last drink and started licking away for extra. Robin brought his head and watched Raven. She seemed to be cautious this time and not so pale. "You okay?" Raven grabbed her head then allowed robin to sit her one the bed,

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay..." Raven shook off her dizziness and floated her cup over.

"Raven, we can't do this... We shouldn't be doing this..." He groaned; Robin sprung across the room and walked to her door, "I'm draining the life out of you! This isn't right!"

Raven got up and walked behind him; she held his hips in her hands, "I know you need this to delay your transformation into a crazy beast. I'm told you that I'm fine; I know now that I have to stop you when I feel like I'm in danger." Raven felt Robin sigh, he brought his hands up to hers and released himself.

"I'm sorry Raven, we'll just have to find another way to keep me alive..." He walked to her open then opened it, all he could hear was Raven's cries,

"Wait can't we talk about this?", She fell to her knees.

"Not right now... I'm sorry..." Robin nodded and walked out.

**-****(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-(R)(A)(V)(E)(N)-**

* * *

_'He's already gone through the first process, and then there's only a few more until he's all mine!'_

_'I thought he was going to be all of 'ours'.'_

_'Oh yes, calm down.'_

"_You must not know who you're talking to, or who you're dealing with for that matter!"_

_'Be quite, when is it my turn? I just wanna tear that 'crow' a new one, if you know what I mean...'_

_'It will be all of you're turns in time, all in due time...'_

"_Get out of my head!"_


	6. Gluttony

-**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network , Nintendo Wii, or Aenoch by Eric Hollingsworth **-A/N:** This is a Raven/Robin, Raven/OC vampire fiction. There was a lot of thought of whether or not I wanted Terra to be in the fiction, I really don't not like her, it's just I didn't think it was really fitting for her to be here; there was already a lot of characters.

**-Chapter 6: Gluttony**

* * *

It had been a day since Raven had called Robin 'lazy' and she still felt weird, it was mean of her to call him that. Knowing that he was far from that but still, _'It was the truth'_ Raven thought walking to breakfast, _'He didn't want to join us at the bank robbery and he didn't even care about it, that's lazy right?'_

She didn't understand why it was bothering her so much, it kept her up for the rest of the night; so today she was the last one up late. It wasn't that late though, just about 12-ish. Raven was in front of the common room door, took a big sigh and had secretly wished that Robin was in there with the other Titans; she took one more deep breath and smelled something really good.

Now she couldn't wait to get in there.

Having Robin drain her body of it's natural element, was taking a toll of her stomach; she was more hungry then usually. When the door swooshed open, Raven saw all the titans were sitting at the counter. Even Doggie was sitting next to Best Boy, waging her tail in anticipation; Starfire was sitting next to Cyborg with an empty seat next to him.

They all seemed to be looking really nervous and stiff, then she noticed that Robin wasn't sitting down, but in the kitchen. Raven grabbed chair next to Cyborg and looked around, Robin was flying back and forth through the kitchen mixing this and flipping that. Using what seemed to be all his strength to get things from the selves.

Raven was about to ask "What is up" when Cyborg leaned towards her, "Run away while to still can..." He grunted.

"What?" She whispered, she looked into the kitchen dodging a few utensils.

Starfire then leaned in from the other side, "Robin is making us the 'fast morning food'"

"Eh, what's wrong with that? Robin is a good cook..."

"Yes, however he seems to preparing everything..."

Raven glanced in the kitchen and saw what Starfire was talking about, Robin grabbed almost everything out of the fridge; and not just eggs and bacon. He was making tofu waffles, bacon omelets and homemade orange juice; he even made muffins out of the messy blue stuff that's always in there.

"There's nothing wrong with trying different things," Raven stated as she walked in the kitchen to make her some tea.

"You are correct Raven, however this does not look very desirable." Starfire was one to talk, she was always preparing dishes from her home planet that didn't look or smell right, and she was complaining about something strange that Robin was making? Raven ignored her fellow titans and addressed Robin herself,

"Good Morning, what are we having?" Raven asked, she looked over his shoulder and saw that whatever he was making had turned gray in the pan.

"Sorry it's a secret, and you're going to have to wait until you eat it." Robin answered, he turned his body slightly and winked at Raven.

"Dude, something told me to stay in bed today, but did I listen? NO!" Beast Boy said, he walked into the living room and took a big whiff.

"Okay it's almost ready!" Robin shouted in a sort of cherry way. All the titans panicked, they all remember the last time Raven had tried to make breakfast, she was trying to be nice before something major happened. Maybe Robin's weird food was telling them about this great Apocalypse.

"Bro, get out while you still can, as far away as you can!" Cyborg advised again, running over to BB and shaking him profusely.

"No I'm not leaving, were a team and a team sticks together no matter what, through hardships and nasty breakfasts." He laughed nervously.

"Okay it's done, everyone sit at the table and I'll bring it to you!" he asked, once again fear was on everyone's faces.

"Great, what a nice place for us to die." Beast Boy slumped over

"I never thought of the living room table as a crime seen." Cyborg added.

"Both of you stop it! Robin's gone through something and he's just trying to be nice!" Raven ordered in a whisper walking to the table with her tea.

"Yes, perhaps it is the end of the world yet again?" Starfire asked.

"Okay here it comes!" Robin said walking over to the table with plates and dishes in his arms. Beast Boy laid a hand on Cyborg's shoulder,

"Dude before we die, I'd just like to say that I was the one that gave Doggie the ice cream and that's why she made that mess in the T-car."

"That was you?"

"Breakfast is served!" Robin shouted, he set down the plates, when the Titans heard the dishes hit the table they all opened their eyes,

"What the hell?"

"Holy cow!"

"Floragas!"

"Robin, oh my God!"

The titans were amazed that the food in front of them was not a pile of crap, but a beautiful display of fine culinary skills. Robin had made them each a feast fit for a queen. Robin started to the left with Beast Boy's dish,

"Beast Boy has here a giant cube of tofu sleeping on a bed of a garden salad." Not revelaing that he burnt up the waffles.

"Thanks Robin, wow this is really good!" Beast Boy said cutting a slice of tofu off.

He turned to Starfire, "Starfire has my best attempted of her "pudding of happiness", sorry I tried to the best I could with it." He didn't explain why there was no tofu waffles.

Starfire took a spoonful and squealed with delight, "It is amazing Robin many thanks!"

"For Big Bad Cy, I fixed you bacon, scrabbled eggs, and toast, waffles for Raven." Robin noticed Doggie panting and waving her tail waiting for her food, "And for Doggie, because she's only going to like me if I feed her, a bone with a little bit of meat from what was left from what I made Starfire." He bent down and handed Doggie the bone, she took it and walked away to enjoy her treat.

"So what's with all the food Rob?" Cyborg asked grabbing his knife and fork. Robin started to explain when he got interrupted, "Yeah trying to make up for yesterday? Or is something bad about to happen again?"

"Who cares why he made it, I want to know how he made it!" asked Beast Boy asked stuffing his face with green leaves.

Robin opened his mouth to talk but didn't get to again, "Yes, the last time we were treated with such kindness, it was most disastrous." Starfire commented.

"Well I, when you guys were gone to the bank robbery and I didn't go with, I started watching some cooking shows. I guess I picked up some stuff..."

"Okay I'll buy that, remember that one time BB watched how to plant orchids program? He made a garden in less then five hours." Cyborg chimed in.

Robin poke Raven in her hood, she glanced up at him; "So why did you make breakfast?" Everyone laughed and turned back to Robin.

Robin took a deep breath, "Well I wanted to make up for the other day, when I didn't go help you guys. This is my way of apologizing."

"Oh trust me Robin, all is forgiven!" Cyborg dove into his plate and chocked up a little bit, "Chew your food, you're not an animal." Beast Boy added.

Robin was about to sit down when he noticed that Raven was no longer at his side; she had grabbed a book and started reading in one of her many corners. This one was in front of the bay window; looking across the ocean, he grabbed both their plates and went to go sit with her.

"Room for one more?" He asked

"Always…" She smiled, Raven made room for Robin; she was hovering her cup of tea. He sat down and showed her a plate with waffles. "Oh thank you," Raven's face redden with a small blush.

**-****(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-**

* * *

All the titans were stretched out with their head over the back of the seat and resting their bellies on the table, Robin's breakfast was incredible Cyborg shouted getting up. "I can not remember that last time I had such a delicious meal!" Starfire yawned

"Yeah me too!" Beast Boy just let a giant belched that shook the room. Everyone looked at him funny, "It's not bad manners, just good food."

Robin had to laugh that his cooking was compared to a bodily function, he looked over at Raven in the corner of the window, rubbing her own stomach up and down sarcastically. _'I guess with me sucking the life out of her; she's gotten pretty hungry...'_ Robin got up, scooped up his plate then started to collect the the rest of the teams, "Okay go do something, work off your food."

"I think I want to go fix my computer, I've been putting it off for weeks." Cyborg said straining to get up, they all watched as he waddled out the room,

"Yeah I have to take Doggie for a walk. Come with me Star?" BB asked, Doggie barked loudly at the sound of this.

"I will join you shortly Beast Boy, please go on without me." Beast Boy hunched his shoulders and grabbed Doggie's collar and leash. Starfire turned back towards Robin, who was watching Raven; then started to make dish water. "Robin, do you wish to take the walk with me also? It is such a nice day today, and I would not require a restraining device?"

Robin turned his head and looked at Starfire; she looked as if she was pleading with him, he then glanced over to Raven. She was finishing her food seductively, the way Raven delicately placed a triangle of waffle into her mouth was telling him, "Come here, I want you...". Her tongue licking off the syrup was hot!

"Um sorry Star, Raven said that she would help me wash the dishes. Right Rae-Rea?"

Raven choked on her food when he lied to Starfire again, she looked in the kitchen at Starfire's hurt face, "That is fine Robin; we can do it later then." With that she flew off behind Beast Boy.

Raven jumped up, "You do know we have a dish washer right?" She placed his plate in the sink, "Why do you keep blowing her off? You know that Starfire is in love with you."

Robin turned then leaned against the sink with his back toward the dishes, "Don't you think I know that, but I know she only wants me because you and I aren't together."

"Oh really?" Raven plugged up the sink and turned back towards Robin, he turned and grabbed Raven waist; he shoved her into him and whispered in her ear, "I think you knew that..." Raven widen her eyes; her blush came back, "Why don't we make your lie the truth huh?" She tried to push him away to attend to the dishes, but she was still in the death grip of the Boy Wonder,

"I told you last night that it's not th-"

"Right." Robin pushed her out of his arms and walked off, Raven turned off the water; she then turned around and noticed there was no food to put away.

"Oh you put the food away already?" Raven went the refrigerator and looked inside, there was no Tupperware and no new dishes. "Robin, where's the food from breakfast?"

"I put it away already..." Robin came back and dumped the last few dishes into the soapy water.

"But there's nothing in the fridge."

"I never said that I put them in the refrigerator…" Raven looked at Robin funny; she noticed that he was chewing on something. Raven walked past the trash can and peered in, there was no food in there either. '_Was he still eating from breakfast? Did he eat the rest of all that food?'_

**-****(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-(S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)- (S)(T)(A)(R)(F)(I)(R)(E)-**

* * *

She wasn't going on the walk with Beast Boy and Doggie; she was flying down the hallways, with tears in her eyes. Her hovering soon slowed as her body was lowering closer to the floor; Starfire soon hit the ground; she rolled as she stopped. "Uh no..."

"We've got stop meeting like this, my dear..." Starfire shielded her face when she picked herself up; she did not want to see any of her friends seeing her like this. A large gray hand appeared in her face, she took a hold of it and was suddenly pulled into a broad body. Aenoch brought of his palms around Starfire's slender body and squeezed her gently. "What is wrong this time my dear?"

While shaking her head into his chest Starfire wiped her face at the same time, she pushed herself off and faked a smile, "Everything is fine, thank you for assisting from the floor. I will see you later!" Again trying to fly Starfire only was able to make large hops down the hall.

"Wait!" Starfire landed only feet from her bedroom door, once again a large gray hand was placed on her shoulder, "Starfire, would you like to talk about it?" She twisted her head then looked away.

"No thank you, Aenoch. I wish to be alone..." Starfire started for her room, Aenoch then teleported himself of her and opened her door;

"Then I will be alone with you as well." Starfire smiled as she shuffled inside.

**-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O)(C)(H)-(A)(E)(N)(O )(C)(H)-**

* * *

Everyone was still pretty full from that wonderful breakfast Robin had made for them; when the afternoon time came around training in the gym really helped their hungry come back. "I wonder what Robin made for us for lunch." Beast Boy asked rotating his shoulder.

"Man, he's not our butler; if he didn't make anything then we can fend for ourselves. What makes you think he's gonna make us food for every meal?" Cyborg asked. When they got to the common room door and started to smell something really good. "What is that?"

When they opened the door Robin was putting yet another giant plate on the table. "I couldn't find any cooking shows on today, so I thought I just make some hoagies for lunch. Lettuce, tomato and pickles for Star and BB, ham and turkey for Raven and bacon for Cyborg."

Neither Cyborg or Beast Boy knew what to say to Robin, Raven soon joined by the table; she too had no idea what to say, Robin made their dinner table in a mini subway. "Robin what is with you lately with all the food you're making us?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to make food for my friends." Robin winked, taking a pickle. BB and Cy hunched their shoulders and sat down at the table; pieces of meat, cheese and bread began to soar in the air. Raven was about to ask another question when the whoosh the door opened revealing a much merrier Starfire and a content Aenoch.

"After moon friends!" Star gleamed, she was locked in arms with Raven's fiance as she he lead her to the food,

"Hey you guys, I made lunch. Help yourselves!" Robin seemed pleased that Starfire had found a new beau to hang around, that meant more time with Raven for him.

"Thank you friend Robin!" Starfire flew over and gave Robin one of her famous death grips and spun him around. "You're food is delicious and you're kindness is excellent!"

"Um thanks Starfire." He managed to release one of his arms, and returned the hug.

Raven mentally sent a charge of anger towards Aenoch, why was he all of a sudden spending time with Starfire, not that she was jealous. What did she care, it's not like she wanted to be with him. Raven didn't want to be with Robin either...

_'Yeah keep telling yourself that...'_

**-****Gluttony-Gluttony-Gluttony-Gluttony-Gluttony****-****Gluttony-Gluttony-Gluttony-Gluttony-Gluttony-**

* * *

The Titans all sat down and enjoyed their subs, while Raven sat at the counter and read again, she had long dismissed her jealous feeling; her and Aenoch were not official so he could be with whoever he wanted to. Besides since Robin has been ditching Starfire for her, Raven assumed that Star was probably really lonely, "I remember that feeling..."

"What's that?" Raven looked up from her book; Aenoch was holding a plate in his hand and smiling at her.

"It's nothing, just a thought I had..." Aenoch quickly scraped his dish of excess food and sat with Raven at the counter.

"I realized that I have been neglecting you; I do not mean to. Your friend Starfire had been 'up in the trash' as of late, I only meant to cheer her spirits." Aenoch's words were sincere, he was just a nice guy being nice to his woman's friend. "Woman"? Where did that come from?

"I completely understand, for whatever reason Robin has been distancing himself from her; so she's been missing that male companionship." Raven flipped a page of her book then took a bite of her hoagie.

"My thoughts exactly!" Aenoch thunderous voice boomed in her ears, "You and I will spend the day together!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Raven rose from her stool and stepped back.

"You said it yourself Raven, a female sometimes misses male companionship and I have been missing your companionship. You and I shall spend the day together so we may regain that friendship!"

By now, the titans and Robin had all stopped eating to hear this new announcement; "What a great idea!" Everyone turned and looked at Robin with confusion.

"Robin, what are you saying? You want me to go on a date with him?"

He got up and began to collect his team's plate and walked into the kitchen, "I didn't say 'date', I just said that you two should spend the day together, like he requested. You haven't spend any time with your fiance and today would be the day to do it!"

Raven felt sick in her stomach, why was Robin acting like this? A few days ago he wanted to was mount Aenoch's head on a wall and now he's agreeing to an afternoon with his mortal enemy? "C'mon Raven, what's the worst that could happen?"

She didn't like this one bit; however if she protested Robin would just pulled out his "I'm the leader, that's an order" card. Raven let out a big sigh and floated to the door, "Fine. I guess I'll go and get ready..." With another whoosh Raven was gone.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire soon dispirited from the eating table, Aenoch found Robin in the kitchen, "That was very mature of you; surely you know what an alliance with Raven would mean for our people. I appreciate it."

Robin found himself laughing to himself as he dried off a glass or two, "Yes, I do know; however I also know that you know how much she means to me, and if you touch her I will make damn sure that you two never get the chance to procreate." He smirked at Aenoch as he watched him leave the area.

"_Robin, now that Raven is busy for the day and the boys are off to the animal hospital, do you wish to..."_

**-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-(R)(O)(B)(I)(N)-**

* * *

"Okay, it's just a picnic; were having lunch. That's it. I don't know what we're going to talk about, but as long as were out of the tower for the rest of the day, is all that counts." Raven was pacing at the garage door waiting on Aenoch, all his training and ninja skills and he's still late?

"Forgive me Raven, I got distracted..." Sadly enough she did not dress up, but still he was just excited to be going out with her.

"It's okay, the longer we wait to leave, then less time we have to be out the tower." She opened the door and flipped on the light switch; the only vehicles there were Robin's R-Cycle, Beast Boy's moped and the T-Car.

Raven looked back and saw that she would be the driving, _'Where would he have gotten a license from?'_ She jiggled her keys and Aenoch walked forward; pressing a button she unlocked the doors and glided over to the driver's seat. Raven used her magic to buckle Aenoch's seat belt and started up the car.

"Where might I ask are we going?" He asked having fun adjusting his seat.

"I'm taking you on a tour of the city, I'm going to show you what this world is like."

And she did, Raven took Aenoch to many places tourist would have visited. They went to the museum and the race track; after lunch at "Eatsa Pizza", Raven took them to the zoo and then the movies. They went to see "We Are the Millers", which neither one found super amusing; Aenoch would soon admit afterward that he found himself finding Jennifer Aniston "sexually" attractive. Raven have an itch to take Aenoch to the park for a lite night stroll, she found it humorous to follow a classic movie cliche.

After taking down a few purse robbers in town, Raven and her date returned to the tower; at a very late hour. Dinner was already put away and probably cold, until Raven saw a note in "Wonder Boy's" hand writing; stating that he had saved them two plates that were currently residing in the microwave. _'He really needs to work on his penmanship...'_ Robin made this delectable pot roast with salad; macaroni and mashed potatoes on the side, and fresh from the tube crescents.

"Find something interesting, love?" Raven brought out the plates of food and placed them on the counter.

"Yea, Robin made dinner...again. Doesn't look so bad." She took one of the plates and started to unwrap it; and large hand stopped her.

"Your day's company and that delightful lunch of fish and popped corn was enough to fill my stomach, and my heart..." Aenoch rose Raven's hand to his lips, "Raven...I have needs..." Shocked and disgusted Raven removed herself to the table.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She shielded herself.

"Raven my love, I only wish to ask a small favor of you." He teleported himself in the middle seat and held his head in his hands. "Your friend, Starfire, what is she like?"

Raven disbanded her protection and turned to his crazy man;

"I think you need to choose your words better!" Raven soon placed herself on the edge and scratched her head. "Star? Little miss perfect, beautiful, 'I'm an alien so I don't know things', bright and cheery? What do you want to know?" Raven too, put her head in her hands.

"Tell me what she wants in a man."

"Well, she liked Robin for about 5 years so her standards aren't really high..." Raven giggled.

"Apparently neither are yours..." Aenoch flashed her a smirk he might've learned from Robin.

"Touche. However, this brings up the question of why you are so into her?" This house guest shimmed over to his love and grasped her hands and kissed them.

"Raven, you misunderstand me; I wish to introduce her to someone. No one particular, just a man that will take her minds off the colorful one. Maybe this fish boy I've heard so much of, I heard he's smashing!" Raven found herself smiling away at him, facing the couch; something dark soon caught her eyes.

They were not alone.

She quickly took her hands away then held his in hers,"Well I had a wonderful time with you Aenoch; it was so nice to have 'pleasurable' company for once!" Raven forced her lips to his face and guided him out of the booth, She looked at the couch one last time to see if she had an audience. A small low growl assured her.

Raven threw Aenoch off her face, just as he was starting to get in to it, "Good night!" she patted his broad shoulders and lead him to the door. Aenoch walked confused through the sliding doors, when he was gone Raven looked back into the darkness of the common room. "Robin…" Raven walked over to the couch,

"Yes?" He sung from in front of the couch, he looked up at her with a smirk.

"How long have you been here for?" she asked walking around and grabbing herself a seat.

"Long enough..." Raven rolled her eyes at his stupid answer and looking around the room; the only light that was available was the one hovering over the kitchen sink and stove. "Hey I was here waiting for you to get back; you two barged in on me!" She remember that glorious breakfast Robin made for them and that sloppy attempt she made on the morning of the end of the world,

"You've been cooking like crazy, are you okay?" Raven reached over and placed her cold hand on his warm temple.

He shooed her hand away, "I told Raven, I just want to cook for my friends that's are all." She saw that he sounded like he had food in his mouth, was he still eating?

"Robin it's me. You can tell me anything, well you used to be able to..." Raven brought her hands up to his face and turned his neck to look at her; "Nothing is wrong, but…"

"But what?" she asked scooting closer; Robin took a hold of her hand and put them down between them.

"Ever since that accident I feel…different…"

"Different like how?"

"I'm not sure, it's not a bad different but it's not good. Just different."

Raven pulled back and sat in her lotus position, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"; she summon a book from her room and opened it to Robin. With his face looking worried Raven answered his question, "Let's just say I had bad feeling on impending doom for the last few weeks." Robin's new look was on of "Really?".

She continued, "I've been keeping it to myself of fear of worrying the team shortly before Aenoch appeared. Sorry..." Robin slipped his arm behind Raven's waist and brought her into his shoulder, "Whatever you're going through, I know we'll get through it together..."

"Thanks Raven." He took in her scent of lavender and green tea on her breath as she spoke, Raven was getting butterflies in her tummy; the way he was holding was like that time in her room. She didn't need her powers to tell that he wanted her, but in what way she couldn't pin point; her blood or her body.

Raven pulled back slightly to test the waters, Robin only pushed them on the couch. With his arms still encasing her; Robin began licking her neck; tasting her soft skin on his tongue, she was more delicious than any meal he would have made for him team. Raven resisted by closing her head and shoulder together, but that didn't work; Robin had already found a spot were he wouldn't get hurt.

_'Why is it that you and I are always together like this, like how it used to be in the old days? Somehow I find my way into your arms and you hold me tight; you never want to let me go do you? Do you still-?'_

"Raven..." She opened her eyes out of the daze he put her in, "That trip we took was so magical; in one act of sacrifice told me so much! I lay awake thinking about this heart beat and how it used to put me to sleep after I made love to you. I still heard it in my dreams; but I always wake up alone." Robin let go of her neck, then laid her down and put himself between her legs and placed his ear on her chest.

Raven was sad; he was hurting and it was her fault, that night would've gone differently if she had told him how she was feeling. "I've been having bad dreams..." Raven looked down at her tummy as he spoke, he rose his head up, "Some one is talking about a beautiful demon with great power that wants to take over my body and drive my into the pit of loneliness." Robin propped his hands on either side of Raven hips and slumped his head forward, "I haven't been sleeping well, Rae."

Raven brought his head from her stomach and placed him back at her neck, "Neither have I..." Robin's eyes widen at her confession; she hugged him closely, "The night before your 'accident' after our spat on the roof, I wanted to tell you th-that I missed you too." Robin shot his head from out of her arms, and stared at her. "I was being selfish, not seeing what you were trying to show me and not understanding where you were coming from-"

Her words were cut short when Robin started moving again, this time he was kissing her face; leaving warm butterflies. "Ro-Rob-?" Both of his legs were around her hips and she was pinned down by his arms holding her neck as he reached her collar bone. Robin slithered down her body pressing his face on her right breast, he held it in his hands stroking his head against it.

"I always thought that it was been ages before you and I were even began to be together again-" Robin continue his journey down his body; stopping once again at her stomach, he smelled her belly and rubbed his face. _'One day there will be a baby in here, I promise.'_ Once again Robin lowered his body more and ended up with his face near her warm passage.

"Rob-Richard...Wh-What are you do-doing?" Raven's naturally reaction was the push her away, but her body wasn't moving; why was her body immobilized when she was in his arms? He was widening her legs for better access to her furnace, Robin's head was bobbing up and down; was he sniffing her?

"Robin!" Raven reached up, closing her legs and pushing his head away. Will all that running around with Aenoch earlier she hadn't had time to change or freshen up like she normally would before bed. Robin propped himself up on his knees and took a hold of Raven's wrist,

"A man has desire because a woman wants him. The smell of an woman invites a man..." Raven was in awe, she allowed Robin to lower her hands on her sides and lay back down on the couch; Robin resumed his placed between her legs. _'Please don't do what I think you're about to do, I probably smell right now...'_

Robin took one last sniff of her cave and began to finger her leotard, her arousal was stabbing his nostrils; he inserted his pointer into her costume and pulled it over to the side. Robin didn't get a chance to see it before, so this time he was soaking it all in. He noticed that her legs were shivering; he decided to start his mission to ease her trouble mind.

Holy Azar, when was the last time she felt his hot molting breath down in her naughty parts? Just like his hands, he didn't miss a beat; his tongue was lapping down each sweet spot she wanted. Robin brought his hand up and further stretch her out; inside was flushing pink room with dripping wet cave, trembling muscles. All he wanted to do at this point was to have his penis warm and safe within her; but it was quite time for that.

Raven let out a loud gasp when an object was placed inside her vagina; slick at first and then it was gone, this process lasted a few more times. "Robin..." Like magic he was suddenly in her face, breathing hard with red cheeks. He pushed his mouth over hers and dripped in her orgasm; he licked her face to clean the extra she missed.

_'Is that what I taste like? I understand now why Robin liked to do this to me...'_ Raven was questioning her sweet taste when digits were shoved into her wet pool; she watched Robin masked face for any kind of indication of what was inside her. He swiftly removed his mask, but kept his eyes closed; _'What?'_

"Raven, say my name..." Uh no not this again, what was the major thrill having her say that word? Was it kinky for him to be cheered on during sex? "Rob-" Or was it the reminder of who he was playing with? No this was silly, Raven need not say his name for him to finish!

She was starting to resist again, but he wasn't going to waste his secret weapon just yet. Robin dug in deeper into her uterus, mentally picturing what he was touching; yes this was nice and squishy for a baby... "Raven, say my name!" He ordered, now his fingers were leaving her body.

"Rich-" How dare he ask that of her and not even have the decency to look at her! Robin didn't scare her at all, Raven was much stronger then the last time they were together. She found herself raising her hand, only to bring it back down on his face. The pumping stopped and the humping ceased; Robin gave her a big smile and removed his fist.

Now the time was right, Robin used his soaked hand and snatched up Raven's left; still warm from her slap. He took it with him to grab her right, then yanked it above her head. Still blind, Robin reached down with his free right hand and undid his utility belt, "Raven, say...my...name..." This was it, he was going to rape her; if she didn't say his name of course.

How childish was that?

Raven knew that if she didn't bend over and do what he said she was in trouble; but why wasn't she removing him with her powers, why wasn't she screaming for help? _'Do I like feeling weak and vulnerable?'_ Raven glanced at Robin and assisted the situation, she was tied down and was about to be raped.

Finally free from his cage, Robin positioned himself back again; the time was now. "Raven..." He felt her slick and open, ready to pleasure himself; one more word. "Raven..." Her cowering made is easier for penetration; Robin force himself in and began to pump. The wet sound filled his ears, yes he remembered this sound; echoing all over the room when they made love.

_'It hurts, it really hurts!'_ Despite her being so aroused and probably still wet from her "cat cleaning", Raven was sure she was ready to go; however, this was really painful. Robin lowered his torso to touch hers, never stopping his pumping; in fact it only sped up. Raven's insides were burning and her protection was getting raw-that was it!

Raven hadn't had sex in six months! She needed to be punish for not following directions from her master, Raven was trying to hold back squeaks and moans; but she was enjoying herself. From this angle Robin was able to prob her deeply, making sure that when he came there was no way she wouldn't be pregnant!

He stomped his palm on the edge of the couch holding Raven's left leg up to her head. She was getting so close, how was it possible for her to be enjoying this? He was rough, he was rude and he was cold; and she was loving every minute. Had it really been so long Raven felt a real live pulsating appendage inside her; sadly it was coming to an end, "Are you going to cum?" She shut her eyes and barely coughed out a yes.

Robin stopped pumping.

No! How could he do that to her-? "Raven, say my name..." What a jerk, stopping in the middle of sex just to stroke his ego; there was no way sh-"Raven..." She looked up angrily, he pressed their foreheads together, then opened his eyes. Suddenly Robin's humping was slow and steady,things didn't hurt anymore; and he was kissing her gently.

Robin's tongue was lapping up her excess saliva from the corners of her lips; then brought his face up, "Raven, say my name; I'll let you finish..." Yes she wanted to finished, she needed to cum; okay!

"Richard...please...I need to...cum..." His normally pace began again, the more she asked permission the faster he went; her muscles were squeezing him and she was no longer in pain. Warm liquid flowed over her womb, she could feel how much was pint up; he was lingering to pull himself out.

It was rough on him for several reason, he was stuck and he didn't want to. Raven lie out of breath holding her stomach; she never thought she's ever feel that again. Robin removed the rest of his clothing and snuggled on the inner side of Raven, she followed suite by turning on her side. He dragged an arm around her waist and settled on her head. "Rae we need to talk..."

"About..." She groaned.

"I'm afraid during the heat of passion I may have neglected to mention that I um 'seeded your flower pot' and in doing so I may have forgotten to cover the 'spritzer'."

"Oh sweetie, do you honestly think that I would stay in a house with three hormones boys, and a hormonal you, without a little protection?"

"You're on the pill?"

"Depo, much less complicated..."

"Oh... Wait?"


End file.
